One Kiss
by lovessamcedes
Summary: AU: Sam and Mercedes had been sworn enemies ever since Kindergarten. One kiss changed it all. One kiss made them look at each other in a whole different light. This is a high school fic. Rated M for language and sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Sam and Mercedes had been sworn enemies ever since Kindergarten. One kiss changed it all. One kiss made them look at each other in a whole different light. **

**Hey guys! I'm back… My muse is back and I've been on a writing storm for the past week. Anyway, I hope you like this new fic. I have no idea how many chapters this will be, I'm just going by feel and end it whenever I feel like the story is done. I'm retreating from the angst genre for this one and trying out humor instead, hopefully it pays off. Thanks to ZeeJack for betaing my work and Lana who will be helping me with the plot.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or its character. **

* * *

Mercedes rolled her eyes when Sam Evans came into view. He was the bane of her existence and to say that she hated him was an understatement. They had never gotten along. She couldn't stand him and it all started on the first day of kindergarten when he purposely tripped her. He claimed that it was an accident but from the smug smile on his face, she knew that he had done it on purpose. Ever since then, he had been giving her hell and the worst part was, he was best friends with her adopted brother, Kurt. How the two came to be best friends, she could never understand. They had nothing in common yet they were always together so inseparable. She would think that Sam was gay if it wasn't for the fact that he was a man whore. He had dated and ditched almost every girl in this school and the dumb girls kept wanting more of him. Prime example would be now, Hailey Sanders, the biggest bimbo in school was walking next to him trying to get his attention. Mercedes would actually feel bad for the girl if she wasn't such a bitch to her.

Seeing that she was going to be distracting Sam, she took this as her opportunity to avoid the blond idiot. Unfortunately, as soon as his eyes locked with hers, he immediately made his way towards her like a predator that had just spotted prey "Fuck... There goes my good day." She mumbled.

"Munchkin…" He greeted her with a smug smile on his face. "Where are you going?"

She rolled her eyes again—something that she was constantly doing whenever she was around him before answering, "Don't call me Munchkin and where I'm going is none of your business. Now, why don't you get out of my way so I can wash the image of you from out of my mind before my next class starts?"

He blocked her way when she tried to get past him. "What's the matter, Munchkin? Don't you like talking to me?"

She shook her head and scoffed, "Figure it out, Blondie. Now, for the last time, get out of my way before you force me to kick you in the nads. Hailey Sanders is trying to talk to you, why you don't go talk to her instead and save yourself a world of pain."

"What's going on here?" The lyrical voice of Jake Puckerman flowed into her ears. She had always had a crush on the senior. He had been in her every fantasy and he definitely fed into it with his unwavering kindness. "Is he bugging you?" He asked her in a genuinely concerned tone.

She smiled at him shyly. "Yes, but I was handling him." She could see the strong side eye coming from Sam and really felt like kicking him in the balls big time because of it but she refrained from doing so for fear that she might scare off her long time crush.

Sam slapped Jake on the back and casually said, "Don't worry, Puckerman, I wasn't bothering her. We were just talking. She is my best friend's little sister after all."

"Dude, back off alright. She obviously don't want you here. You should leave." Her knight in shining armor was speaking up for her. She couldn't believe it!

She swore that she had died and gone to heaven when he touched her arm. A scene of her wearing his football letterman jacket as they walked hand in hand down the hallway of McKinley High, played before her. She snapped out of her daydream state when she heard Sam say, "Oh yeah, what are you going to do about it?"

"Alright, stop this," Mercedes said, stepping in between the two boys. "It's too early in the week to be fighting." She turned to look at Sam, "You should go, Blondie. I'm sure I'll see you later." She wanted to roll her eyes at the thought of him hanging out around her house after school.

Sam stared at her for a minute before saying, "Yeah, I better go. See you after school." He nodded at Jake, "See you later, dude."

As soon as he was gone, she looked at Jake and flashed him a bright smile. "Thank you for that. You really didn't have to do that just now. I'm used to dealing with him…been dealing with him since Kindergarten actually."

"Oh, it's no big deal." He said as he swept a tendril of hair away from her eyes; his action made her eyelids flutter. "So there's something that I've been meaning to ask you, Mercedes."

The few seconds that he took to tell her what it was that he was going to ask her, made her really nervous. To be fair, any girl would feel nervous if they were put in her shoes.

"I wanted to know if you're free on Friday night. I want to know if you want to go out on a date with me." He finally asked.

She was too gob smacked to answer at first. Could Jake Puckerman actually be asking HER out on a date? The Jake Puckerman who was the most popular boy in school was asking her out. Inside her mind, confetti were flying everywhere as she danced around the hallway like a crazy person and screamed, _Jake Puckerman just asked me out!_

She came back to the moment and got herself together before answering him, "I would love to go on a date with you, Jake. Friday night sounds perfect." _Breathe, Mercedes, breathe…_She told herself as her heart started beating erratically.

Jake smiled a smile that could light up the whole of Lima, "That's great!" He said enthusiastically before clearing his throat as if he was trying to calm himself. "So… I'll pick you up at seven?"

"Seven sounds great." She replied. Jake was still staring at her. His eye contact broke when the damn bell rang. _Stupid bell._

He rubbed the back of his neck and said, "Classes are calling…" He looked at her for a few moments. "I'll see you on Friday," before walking away, he leaned down and kissed her on the cheek.

Once again, in her mind, confetti dropped down all around her. But this time it was so much better, she had burst out into song and was doing a happy dance. She didn't even pay attention for the rest of the period, all she could think of was Jake. She sure as hell didn't notice the bane of her existence scowling as she passed him by on the way to her next class.

* * *

Sam was pouring himself a glass of water when he heard Mercedes enter the kitchen. The Jones' home had become his second home ever since he became best friends with their adopted son, Kurt Hummel-Jones back when they were in the first grade. Most people didn't understand how two people who had nothing in common could be best friends but he didn't care what they thought. People didn't know him or Kurt and he wasn't going to waste his time trying to explain things that was none of their business to begin with.

"I heard that Jake Puckerman asked you out. That must've made your day." He commented nonchalantly, still not looking at her.

Sam was hiding inside an empty classroom when the whole thing went down. He wasn't trying to spy on her or anything, he was ditching classes as usual and just so happened to hear them. His annoyance to hearing how eagerly the munchkin had accepted the date offer was beyond him. He didn't understand why he would even care, he should be happy that Jake was finally going to go on a date with Mercedes. All he ever heard her discuss with her best friend, Quinn Fabray, whenever the girl was over for one of their girl talks or sleepovers, was how dreamy Jake was and how she had always dreamed of him asking her out. He really should be celebrating, instead, he felt annoyed.

"I'll see you in a bit, Quinn. Blondie is here." Mercedes loudly whispered, knowing that he was going to hear her and making him look up in her direction. "How did you hear about that?" She asked as she closed the cover to her iPhone five.

"Are you kidding me? Everyone at school knows." He spat out bitterly before taking a sip of water. "Everywhere I go, I hear people talking about it."

There was that dreamy smile again and for some reason, he really felt like hurting someone, preferably, Jake.

"You're right, he asked me out and I said yes. Not that it's any of your business." She said the last part as she examined her nails.

"Well, look at you. Aren't you special…?" He mocked, moving into her personal space, "I really should thank Jake, he did save my eardrums from bleeding."

Mercedes didn't back away from him, which was the reason why taunting her felt so good. He liked a challenge and getting on Mercedes Jones' nerves was his biggest challenge of all.

"Yup." She said, popping the _p_. "I know I'm special, which is why Jake asked me out. Thank him if you want, I'm sure he'd like be glad to hear your thank you's, I owe you one." She flashed him the all too familiar_I'm about to say something that will piss you off_ Mercedes Jones smile. "Thank you, Sam Evans for being an asshole this morning. If you hadn't come at me, Jake would've never asked me out," She pinched his cheeks and smiled,"so again thank you so very, very, much."

He didn't know which part pissed him off more; her mocked thank you or the part where she pinched his cheeks.

Smiling back at her, he returned the favor, "No problem, Mercedes. I was just doing my part." He let go but not before booping her button nose,"Besides, I was getting sick and tired of listening to you gush over Jake. I was not only doing you a favor but also giving my ears the reprieve it needed. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go back to Kurt's room."

Before he could turn around, she was grabbing his arm and making him face her. She looked like she could kill him with just her glare and he knew that he was in for another argument. _Bring it, Munchkin._

"I did not gush over Jake. You're just making stuff up." She said indignantly.

"Ha!" He folded his arms and looked at her with an arched brow, "If only I had a dollar for every Jake is this…Jake is that…comment, I'd be rich."

"You…You…" Mercedes poked his chest and he could tell that she was lost for words.

"What's the matter, Munchkin? Cat got you tongue?"

Sam didn't really get why he was goading her but he had to admit that it felt really good to see her at lost for words, for once.

She huffed and pursed her lips, her nail digging into his chest. "You are so annoying!"

"Ow…" He grabbed her hand to make sure that she didn't do it again, "That hurts, Munchkin."

"Good! It's supposed to hurt, you ass!" She tried to tug her hand free but he wouldn't let her have it, "Let my hand go!" She said as she struggled. "You are such an ass! I hate you!"

"Yeah? I've heard it all before, Munchkin. You really need new material." He made air quotations with his free hand,"You're an ass and I hate you is seriously getting old."

"Evans, stop being an asshole." Kurt entered the kitchen and went straight to the fridge. "I heard about your date with Jake, Mercy. We should go shopping."

Sam was forced to release his hold on her. He looked at her—she was staring at him, still very much seething with anger and said, "I'll wait for you in your room, Kurt." A few seconds later, he was retreating and heading upstairs towards Kurt's room.

* * *

Mercedes stared daggers at Sam as he left the kitchen and headed to Kurt's room. What was his deal? He was always an asshole to her but this time; it was a whole new level of asshole-ness. Was it her or was he acting jealous? He couldn't be. He hated her. Why would he be jealous?

"What was that all about?" Kurt's question broke her from her musing.

Looking at her adopted brother, she shrugged, "The hell if I know. Besides, isn't he your best friend? I should be the one asking you that question."

"You really want to know what I think." He asked as he slapped a slice of cheese onto a slice of whole wheat bread.

"Sure…"

"I think that Sam likes you."

Mercedes began coughing when she heard what Kurt had said and looked at him like he had lost his ever living mind. "You're kidding me, right? We hate each other. We've never gotten along. How does that equal him liking me?"

"Please… All that snarkiness had to come from somewhere. Do you honestly think that he would even talk to you if he truly hated you? Trust me, Sam wouldn't give you the time of the day if he really hated you."

Questions began arising in her mind. Was Kurt right? Did Sam Evans like her? It couldn't be true. "You're crazy, Kurt. Sam is not interested in me. I know he's not." She didn't know if she was saying this to convince herself or Kurt, she just knew that she had to say it out loud so that the universe would hear her; Sam Evans didn't like her.

"Whatever you say, sis..."

"Yes, whatever I say and I say that you're crazy!" She said a little too loudly.

She watched as he shook his head and put the sandwich ingredients away before looking up at her again, "Welp, I'm going to go back to my room now. Let me know when you're free to go shopping for your big date with Jake."

Mercedes rolled her eyes at her brother and went back to her room, mumbling. "He's crazy…"

* * *

Sam was not happy when it was announced that he and Mercedes were going to have to partner up for a biology project. He was stuck in her room every day after school until this project was finished.

"Can we please get started so I can get out of your hair?" He asked, watching her as she grabbed a book from her backpack.

"Before we get started, we should set a few rules." She sat on the bed right next to him, flipped the book open before making eye contact. "Since I have to work with you in my personal space, I demand that you show me a little respect."

He raised a brow but decided not to argue with her…yet.

"First, we are only to talk about our project and I mean, no taunting or teasing and that includes you calling me Munchkin. Second, you need to take your shoes off when entering my bedroom. Lord knows what you've stepped on and I don't want any dirt on my zebra print rug. Third, you are to do your share of the project. This is going to be a fifty-fifty effort which means that you are not going to freeload off of me, just like you always do with Kurt."

Sam went from calm to mad and then to livid as he heard her demands. "Whoa… Whoa… Whoa… I can take the first two rules but that third one was uncalled for, Munchkin." He knew that he would piss her off when he called her Munchkin but he didn't care at this point. Two can play the pissed off game. "I've never once said that you had to do our project and that load of crap about Kurt doing all my homework is bullshit!"

"Please… We all know that the reason why you're friends with Kurt is so you can have him do all your homework. Admit it, you are lazy and all you think about is your popularity." She gave him the 'I'm not impressed' look and all it did was fire him up even more.

Angry at her harsh and untrue words, he moved into her personal space and growled, "Take it back."

"No!" She retorted, her voice full of ire. "I stand by everything I say and there is nothing you can say or do to change my mind."

He didn't know how it happened, one minute he was ready to throttle her to make her stop talking and the next, his lips were on hers. He was kissing Mercedes Jones! He was angry, confused and aroused all at the same time but his lips refused to leave hers. Sam could tell that she was surprised by what was happening as she froze in place. He had every intention of pulling back but the minute she kissed him back, he got greedy and deepened the kiss. Their tongues swirled together in synch; each trying to dominate the kiss. _Stop! Stop kissing her!_ His mind screamed yet his body refused to oblige, so he kept going. He kept kissing her because with just one kiss he knew he was hooked on her.

* * *

**So what do you guys think? Should I continue or scrap the whole thing? Let me know. I'm working on the second chapter and if I get positive reviews, I will post a chapter every week.**

**Thanks guys,**

**Lovessamcedes**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I'm back with the second chapter of One Kiss. 41 reviews plus all the follows and favorites was truly helpful. Thank you all so very, very much. You had no idea how nervous I was to publish this fic. Lol. **

**Shoutout to my beta, ZeeJack for going through my writing and my best friend, Lana for helping me with the plot. You girls are the best. **

**Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or its characters**

* * *

_What are you doing? What the fuck are you doing, Mercedes Jones? Stop kissing Sam Evans! He's the enemy and you just got asked out by Jake. The Jake Puckerman that you've had a crush on since freshman year!_ Her sub conscience was telling her to back the hell off but her body wouldn't cooperate. She was actually kissing him back. She had never thought of kissing Sam before but now that she was doing it, she had to admit that he was a really good kisser. His lips were pillow soft and he knew just how to make her temperature rise with his tongue. She could honestly kiss him forever and not get tired of it.

"Cedes! Open the door!" Quinn's voice broke their kiss.

She stared at him for a moment and saw how breathless he had become—just like she was. His lips were kiss swollen which made her suddenly feel self conscious about her own. Running her tongue over her lips, she spoke in a raspy tone, "its Quinn. You should go. We'll- uh… start working on the project tomorrow."

She felt the urge to grab him back to her and continue their tongue dance when he mimicked what she was doing; licking his lips and enticing her to kiss him again. But she didn't.

"Cedes, are you opening this door or do I have to break it down?"

Mercedes sighed before breaking eye contact with Sam to open the door for her best friend. "I was studying, Quinn." She told Quinn quietly when they standing face to face.

Quinn arched a brow, eyeing the both of them suspiciously. "Mhm… Sure you were. What are you doing here, Sam?"

She interjected before Sam could form a reply, "We have to do a Biology project together." As her best friend entered the room, she looked at Sam and said, "I can't do the project now, Sam. As you can see I have company."

"Sorry, Sam, best friend trumps project. I'll leave in a few hours and you guys can continue then. I'll only be here for two hours tops. Puck is picking me up after football practice." Quinn said flipping through the Cosmo magazine that she had on her lap.

"It's alright; we can continue this later." His words held double meaning which sent chills up and down her spine.

Clearing her throat, she proceeded to lead him out the door, "See you later, Sam." Not letting him say another word, she shut the door behind him before leaning against it. _What have I done? I let Sam Evans kiss me and I liked it._"Or never…" She said the last words under her breath.

She wanted to slap herself to make sure that she was not dreaming but the moment she raised her right hand to do just that, she heard Quinn say, "Hello… Earth to Mercedes…"

Mercedes snapped her head up and looked at her best friend, "Yeah…sorry about that. Where were we?"

"What is up with you today?" Quinn eyed her and frowned, "You look like you've seen a ghost. What did Sam do? Was he being an asshole again?"

"Nothing. I'm fine and Sam didn't do anything."

"See, that answer definitely worries me. When have Sam not done anything to irritate you? He is Sam Evans, your enemy since Kindergarten. He lives to torment you. So I'm going to ask again. What did he do?" Quinn placed the Cosmo down and folded her arms, waiting for her to explain.

She went to sit down on the bed next to Quinn and contemplated on what to say next. Should she tell her what truly happened or keep it to herself? Once her mind was made up, she took a deep breath and faced the blonde.

"Sam and I were arguing and he kissed me."She said it really quickly, hoping that Quinn hadn't heard her.

"He did what?!"

She covered the blonde's mouth with her hand and chided, "Shhh… Not so loud. Do you want the whole world to hear you?"

Quinn's stared at her with wide,shock filled eyes. When she was sure that her best friend had calmed down, she removed her hand. Breathing deeply, she slowly said, "He kissed you and you didn't stop him? Why?"

"I don't know." Mercedes sighed wishing that this whole thing was just a bad dream—a super hot…bad dream.

There was silence in the room as the both of them tried to process the whole situation.

"Was he a good kisser at least? I mean I know that he has a reputation at school and to be honest, I have never seen what the big deal was but…I am a little curious as to why the girls at school are so crazy about him."

"Yes. He is all that in the kissing department." The answer spilled out of her mouth before she could even think it through, "But he is also a player and I can't stand him. You've seen how he bullies me. I'm disgusted at the fact that I actually liked kissing him."

Quinn wrapped an arm around her shoulder and squeezed her arm, "Don't be too hard on yourself… You are only human, maybe there's a reason why you two are always at each other's throats. I know this might sound crazy to you but hear me out before call me crazy." Quinn pulled back and looked her square in the eyes, "What if deep down inside you actually like Sam and the only reason why you are always on him is because you don't know how to express your feelings for him."

It was her turn to look at Quinn like she was crazy. Hell, she must be since she thought that  
Mercedes held some kind of repressed feelings for Sam.

Holding up a hand, she said, "Girl, I need you to stop. You just sounded all kinds of crazy right there."

Quinn shook her head, "Whatever you say, Soul Sister. I'm just pointing some things out to you. It would be a lot easier if you woke up and smelled the roses. In this instance, that rose is Sam Evans."

Mercedes took one of the throw pillows on her bed, covered her face with it and mumbled, "Please don't. I'm mortified that I actually kissed him back." Uncovering her face, she blew at the lock of hair that was tickling her nose. "I don't know what to do anymore now. I'm so embarrassed, it's not even funny."

"Why are you mortified? It's not you who initiated the kiss, Sam did. If anything, he should be the one feeling embarrassed."

Mercedes sighed and said in a small voice, "I just can't believe that I kissed him back. I don't even like him…"

Her best friend squeezed her hand, "Don't worry, Mercedes. Things will work out. Speaking of working out…what are you going to do about Jake?"

She groaned when Quinn brought up Jake, "I don't know, Quinn. I really like Jake but I also feel bad for kissing Sam and the worst part is…_I liked kissing Sam_. My mind is a jumbled mess now." She frowned and gritted her teeth, "Damn, that Sam Evans! Why did he have to kiss me?!"

Quinn laughed and sing-songed, _"You like, Sam… You like, Sam…"_

Mercedes rolled her eyes and shook her head at her best friend's antics, "Childish much? And no, I don't like Sam. I hate him. He just took me by surprise with that kiss, that's all."

She knew that the explanation was complete and utter bullshit but she had to convince herself that the kiss meant nothing and that she had no feelings for Sam Evans whatsoever. She had to believe that it was a one off, so she could go on to date Jake without feeling any guilt.

"Okay, the time for jokes is over. This is not a Jane Austen novel that you love reading so much, Cedes, this is real life and I need you to make sure that you are making the right decision before going forward. Jake is a great guy, who is also Puck's cousin and I love you but I really don't want to see him get hurt. You need to dig deep and ask yourself if you want to date Jake or Sam. It would be really bad if you strung them along."

Quinn was right about everything. She needed to sort out her feelings. In all outwards appearance, Jake was a great guy and it would make sense for her to want to date him. She had liked him for a really long time. She should want to date him. But that was before Sam kissed her. That one kiss was complicating everything. _Damn, that Sam Evans!_

Sighing, she looked at her best friend and said, "You're right. I have a lot to think about. I don't want to hurt anyone, especially not someone as sweet as Jake."

"Take your time and think it through, Cedes. The decision should be one that you make for yourself. Trust your instincts, it's never led you wrong before." Quinn smiled, "Alright, enough talking about boys, I want to spend some time with my best friend before my boyfriend gets here."

"Thanks, Quinn. I know you are my best friend for a reason." Mercedes laughed and nodded, "Yeah, let's do something fun and stop talking about boys. I need some BFF time."

They spent the next hour looking through magazines and talking about the newest movies that they wanted to watch together; all thoughts of boys forgotten, for the moment.

* * *

Sam sat silently in Kurt's bedroom as his best friend went about getting clothes out for his date tonight with his boyfriend, Blaine Anderson. He was still thinking about the kiss and how perfect it was to feel Mercedes' lips pressed against his. The kiss might not have gotten to him if she hadn't kissed him back. When she reciprocated, he swore that he had died and gone to heaven. He had expected her to push him away and slap him silly but she didn't. Her reaction came as a surprise…a very pleasant surprise.

"Hello… Earth to Sam."

Kurt's words and finger snapping startled him back to the present. Looking up, he could see his best friend looking at him with an annoyed expression.

"Sorry, Kurt. What were you talking about?" He smirked sheepishly, feeling like a kid who had just gotten caught watching his dad's porn.

"I was asking you if I should wear this blue preppy shirt or this grey button down." Kurt held up both shirts against his torso to give him a better look.

"Go with the grey button down shirt. It looks better on you." Sam pointed to said shirt.

"Thanks. I was thinking the same thing too." He walked back to his closet to put the blue shirt away before turning back to face him, "So what's on your mind. You seem to be a million miles away."

Sam didn't know what to say to Kurt. He had just kissed his best friend's sister. How was he going to explain himself? He couldn't just say; _hey, I got into another argument with your sister and kissed her._ That would definitely cause Kurt to kick his ass and he didn't want that to happen. Kurt might look weak but he was actually really good at martial arts. Sam knew this because he would always end up being Kurt's practice partner before every martial arts competition that he would participate in. And if the ass kicking he got as a practice partner was bad, he didn't even want to imagine what it would be like if Kurt was actually trying to hurt him. After taking a moment to think, he finally decided to give his friend the half truth. Well, sort of the half truth.

"Hypothetically speaking, if you kissed a girl that you know wants nothing to do with you and she kisses you back. How would you react?" He asked.

Kurt frowned, looking at him and probably wondering if he was being serious. After a minute, he finally spoke, "Well, I can't help you with the kissing a girl department but I can say this; hypothetically speaking, if the girl kissed you back, she must've wanted to kiss you in the first place. No one would kiss someone they don't like. This girl must really like you. Hypothetically speaking, of course..."

"You think so? You think she likes me?" Realizing the slip he had just made, he quickly tried to rectify it, "I mean, you think this girl likes this guy?"

He had never thought that it was possible for Mercedes to ever notice him in any way other then hatred. This latest development made him want to jump up and down in triumph. The truth was, he had always liked Mercedes. He thought that she was really pretty the first time he met her way back in Kindergarten and had wanted to give her a lollipop. Instead, he ended up tripping her, which in turn made her return the favor and because of that one incident, they had been sworn enemies ever since. Enemies. He hated that word with a passion; especially because he never saw her as one. He was only mean to her because that was the only way he could get near her. She refused to be his friend, so he had to get close to her in any way possible.

"Yup." Kurt agreed with a nod._Phew… Thank god, he bought it._"I think she really likes you. I mean, this other guy."_or not…_"So who is this hypothetically speaking girl you're talking about or are you keeping that a secret too?"

"It's no one. I was just asking for a friend. Apparently he had kissed some girl who he swore, hated him." He didn't dare to look his best friend in the eyes for fear that he would blurt out the truth.

"Cut the bullshit and tell me what all this is about, Evans. Who did you kiss?" Kurt crossed his legs and placed his hands on his right knee, waiting for him to answer.

Apparently he wasn't slick enough because Kurt knew! Looking up at the ceiling, he said a little prayer.

_Dear god, please don't let Kurt kill me or hurt me too badly. I am too young to die and I don't want to end up a quadriplegic. Amen._

Knowing that he was backed into a corner, he confessed, "I kissed Mercedes and she kissed me back."

"I knew it… I knew that you liked her!" His stomach dropped when Kurt got up and began pacing the floor.

_Oh god, he's going to kill me._

Sam had the sinking feeling that he was going to land himself in the hospital for kissing his best friend's sister, so without thinking, he blurted out. "Don't kill me, Kurt. I swear the kiss came out of nowhere. I didn't plan it. I was just so angry that she had called me lazy and I kissed her..."

Kurt stopped short and looked at him with a frown, "Wait, why would you think I would kill you? Did you honestly think that I didn't know that you have a thing for Mercy?"

"How did you know? I've never let on that I liked her." It was his turn to frown.

Kurt waved off his comment. "Please… It was so obvious that you've liked her since kindergarten. I saw the lollipop you had in your hand right before you tripped her. You were trying to give her the lollipop and accidentally tripped her, weren't you?"

"Wow… I didn't know that you were paying attention to me back then." He said, running a hand through his blond locks.

"Of course I was paying attention. I pay attention to everything. Besides, you had this really cool backpack on and you know how I am with accessories. I can't go without…" Kurt let out a small chuckle and sat down next to him.

Sam laughed and shook his head; he should've known that he could never get anything past Kurt. His best friend always knew everything…always. "I really am not the least bit surprised that you know. I'm just surprised that you have kept your mouth shut for this long. I know how protective you are of Mercedes and I would think that you wouldn't want her to be with someone like me. I have a bad reputation when it comes to girls and I'm not exactly nice to her…"

"I should be worried but I'm not. You're a good guy, Sam. You've shown me what a great guy you are over and over again. Hell, you are the only straight guy around here, who is best friends with a gay me, I know good from bad and you, Sam Evans, are a good guy. Now, all you have to do is show it to Mercy." Kurt patted his hand, "So what are you going to do about this thing with Mercy? Are you going to tell her how you feel?"

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Kurt. You're the best." Sam smiled, feeling relieved that he at least had Kurt's blessings. "I don't know if I'm going to tell her. She hates me, Kurt. Have you seen the way she looks at me? Half the time, it looks like she wants to claw out my heart and eat it for breakfast."

"Eww…" Kurt made a sour face, "Thanks for that. Now, I will never look at breakfast the same way again." Shaking his head, he continued to say, "She does not hate you, Sam. Do you really think that she would kiss you back if she really hated you? I think not. I think that she likes you too, she just hasn't realized it yet. But now that you've kissed her, maybe she'll start looking at you in a whole new perspective. You should still tell her that you like her, that way she's not confused. Plus, you still have Jake as your competition, so if I were you, I would tell Mercy ASAP. I might only be saying this because I'm her brother, but Mercedes Jones is a gem and if you pass up the opportunity to be with her, you will regret it."

"Sorry," Sam laughed, "I didn't mean to gross you out." He listened to every word Kurt had to say and hoped to get advice that would help him win Mercedes over. Kurt always gave the best advice and this time was no different. With a smile on his face, he looked at his best friend and asked, "Do you really think that I stand a chance against Jake Puckerman? She's always had a crush on him and he's always been nice to her. Why would she even look my way when he's around?"

"Yes, I really think that you stand a chance. You want to know what you have that Jake doesn't?"

"What?" Sam asked, truly curious.

"You have her kiss. You've kissed Mercy and she kissed you back. Use that as a tool to get her. Now, I'm not saying that you should kiss her every chance you get. Don't do that. That would only freak her out. But what you should do is entice her with the potential of more kisses. You're a smart guy, you'll figure it out." Kurt moved closer and gave him a warning glare, "Also, I was talking about kisses and not anything sexual. If you try to get funny with my sister, I will make sure you die a very painful death. Got it?"

Sam gulped audibly, his mind already picturing the pain that Kurt could inflict on him. "G-got it. J-just kisses and none of the other stuff."

Kurt slapped him on the back and smiled, "Good, I'm glad we understand each other. Now, why don't you go talk to her while I get ready for my date?"

He was being pushed out of Kurt's room before he could even protest. When the door slammed shut, he blew out a breath and walked towards Mercedes' room. Sam had never been more terrified in his life. Talking about his feelings was never something that he was good at doing. He preferred to keep things inside than deal with his issues. Unfortunately for him, in this instance he had no choice but to confront his demons—his feelings for a certain brown skinned, curvy beauty. He had to tell her how he truly felt before it was too late and he lost her to Jake Puckerman. Sam never liked to lose and Mercedes was someone he didn't want to lose. Not now that they've shared a kiss. He connected with her in those few short minutes and he never wanted to lose that connection.

The distance between Kurt's and Mercedes' rooms was exactly ten steps apart. Within the time it took him to finish processing his thoughts, he was already standing at her door, trying to find the courage to knock.

"You can do this, Sam, just knock and tell her the truth."

Rocking back and forth on the ball of his feet, he gave the door three quick knocks and waited for Mercedes to open it. She was standing before him in what seemed like a split second.

"Hey…" He greeted, not knowing what else to say to her.

"Hey…" She returned with a shy smile.

Licking his lips to calm his nerves, he found the courage to begin, "Listen, I think we should talk about earl-"

His speech was interrupted by Mercedes when she grabbed the collar of his shirt, dragging him into her room. Her lips were on his, their tongues once again swirling together in a hungry kiss. He was powerless against her kisses and although he had wanted to talk and tell her how he truly felt about her, he was choosing to throw caution to the wind and enjoy what she was giving him—her kisses.

* * *

**I know I ain't right for leaving the chapter like that but in my defense the chapter did get a little long and it is always important to develop the characters who are going to play a major role in Samcedes getting together.**

**Anyway, tell me what you think about the chapter. Remember, reviews feed my muse, so if you want the next chapter to get updated sooner, write me a review.**

**Thanks for reading guys!**

**Until next time, **

**Lovessamcedes**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Here's chapter three. Hope you enjoy it. **

**As always, shoutout to ZeeJack for betaing this and the bestie, Lana for helping me with the plot. Thanks loves.**

**Disclamer: I don't own Glee or its characters.**

* * *

Mercedes laid in bed, looking at the ceiling; trying to figure out what she should do. Quinn had left with Puck over an hour ago and right before she left, she had reminded Mercedes to think about what she wanted or rather who she wanted—Jake or Sam. She was confused. In one hand, she had Jake who was a great guy and someone who she had had a crush on since her freshman year in high school. And then there was Sam who she had loathed since the first day of Kindergarten. The answer should be simple, she should pick Jake. She had been waiting for him to ask her out for three years and now that he had finally made his move, Sam had to come and ruin things by kissing her. Why did he have to come and mess things up for her? Why couldn't he just go on like before; where he was barely tolerable? She would take his bullying over his kiss any day. But damn if that kiss didn't make her crave more. Sam definitely knew how to kiss. She understood now why the girls in school couldn't stop drooling over him. If his kiss was that amazing, she didn't even want to imagine what he could do to her between the sheets. She licked her lips as her imagination started to run wild on her. Images of their sweaty and tangled limbs, of their labored breathing, of him thrusting in and out of her, filled her head.

"Nope… Not going there. Do not go there, Mercedes Jones."

Mercedes snapped out of her lustful haze and squeezed her thighs together trying to stop the ache that had made its way to her core. Feeling hot and fidgety, she decided that a quick shower was what she needed to calm her raging hormones. She was getting out of bed when she heard a knock at her door. Scrunching her brows in annoyance—knowing that her brother was coming to borrow one of her clothing item for his date with Blaine—she went to open the door.

She gulped audibly seeing the person at her door. It was not Kurt. It was Sam. They stood silently for a moment until he broke the silence with a 'hey'. She returned his greeting with a slight smile. Silence befell them yet again. She looked at him, neither of them speaking. And then it happened. An action that she herself was accustomed to doing made her lose all her sanity; she grabbed him into her room and kissed him like she had never kissed a boy before. What did he do? He licked his lips. With all caution thrown out the window, she dominated the kiss, taking from him without any guilt or remorse. Not that he was complaining. Oh no... Sam participated. First by trying to match up to her and when he realized that she had all the control, he pushed her up against the door and began grinding his erection against her core as they continued their tongue dance. Her hand went under his shirt, rubbing his hard abs while he caressed the skin on the small of her back with the tips of his fingers.

They somehow ended on her bed with him on top of her, still kissing; without knowing, Sam was stoking the embers of desire that was building within her. She couldn't think or talk, all she could do was feel and it was not a bad feeling to have at all. She had never felt this way before. Not even during her sexual encounters with her ex-boyfriend, Matt Rutherford. Matt was her first and only boyfriend and although she had loved him, they decided to go their separate ways when he and his family moved out of Lima, last summer.

"We can't do this. We need to talk." Sam's voice brought her back to the present.

She sat up as he moved away, feeling completely humiliated. She had just thrown herself at him and would probably not have stopped if he hadn't backed off first. _Great, now he'll think that I'm one of those easy sluts who'll just throw herself at him. _

With that realization, she immediately went on the defense. Stiffening her spine, she turned her nose up at him and said, "Go ahead, insult me and get it over with…"

He scrunched his brows and pursed his lips before asking, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Oh please… I know you, Sam Evans, you always have an insult ready for me. Why would now be any different?" She challenged.

"I wasn't going to-"

He tried to continue but she stopped him before he could go any further, "I know what you're thinking. You must think I'm a slut for throwing myself at you and kissing you like that. Well, you're wrong. I'm not a-"

In a split second, his palm was covering her mouth, preventing her from continuing, "If you call yourself a slut one more time, I will make you regret it." He growled out, ire clear in both his voice and expression.

She had never seen him mad before. This was the first and she didn't know if she was scared or aroused by it.

"Mm… Mm…" She tried to speak but his palm was still covering her mouth. Pointing to his hand, she tried to tell him to let go but he didn't get it. She had to resort to pushing his hand away so she could speak again. "What the hell, Sam?"

"God… Do you ever shut up?" He grumbled, looking up at the ceiling.

"No, I don't." Rolling her eyes, she crossed her arms and arched a brow at him, "Now, are you going to tell me what you came here for?"

"You are unbelievable, you know that?" He shook his head.

"You know what, get out." Mercedes pointed to her door. "I don't have time for your bullshit, Evans."

"Funny…" Sam laughed, mockingly. "You sure weren't in a hurry to kick me out when you attacked me at the door just now."

"I can't believe you just said that." She gasped, "You are such an asshole!"

"Well, it's true… I came here to talk. You were the one who moved in on the kiss." He shrugged.

Mercedes had gone past anger; she was mortified. Sam Evans, the resident man whore of William McKinley High School was making fun of her for kissing him.

"Just go!" She got up to open the door but he stopped her by grabbing her arm and sitting her down on his lap. "Let me go!" She wiggled, trying to get free.

"Will you stop fighting me? I have something to say and I'm not leaving until you listen to me."

Knowing that fighting him was futile, she sighed and relaxed, "Just tell me so you can leave..."

"I like you." Sam declared confidently.

Mercedes turned her head suddenly and looked at him as if he was crazy. "Wait, did you just say that you like me?"

"Yeah." He nodded with a shy grin.

"Since when?" She asked, surprised by his admission.

His declaration was news to her. Until Kurt mentioned that Sam might potentially like her, she had never even thought that this was a possibility.

"Since the first day I met you in Kindergarten."

"You're lying…" Mercedes shook her head, "You tripped me that first day. I still remember it clear as day."

"It was an accident." Sam chewed on his bottom lip and looked at her with puppy dog eyes. "I was going to give you a lollipop but I accidentally tripped you instead. I tried to apologize but you were so angry at me. You didn't even want to hear me out."

Her mouth dropped open, "Why did you not try to explain later? You were mean to me. You made my life a living hell after that."

Well, maybe that statement was a bit of an exaggeration seeing as she had done the same thing to him too. They were both equally mean to each other which was why she had never really bothered to complain. But she was still curious and she wouldn't stop until he gave her the answers she needed.

"I tried to but every time I get around you something goes wrong and I end up either insulting you or doing something to piss you off. It's like I can't win."

Without saying a word, she got up and sat on the opposite end of the bed, her mind working overtime after hearing Sam's confession.

* * *

Sam didn't like her silence. A silent Mercedes always worried him. In the past, whenever she was quiet it meant that she was contemplating at getting back at him. But this was a different situation. Whatever it was she was thinking could either make him really happy or break his heart. He couldn't bear the silence so he decided to tell her what truly happened that day, "It might be best if I told you the whole story…" Looking towards the door, he began to recount what happened that day.

_Sam walked into his Kindergarten class with knots in his stomach. It was his first day of school and he had never been away from his parents until this very day. He wouldn't be scared if it wasn't for his cousin; Alex, who told him that the Kindergarten teachers eat kids for snack time if they didn't behave or do their homework. Sam had been nervous about the first day ever since. Turning around, he looked behind him and saw that his mom, Mary Evans, was talking to a teacher. _

_Please take me home, mom. I don't want to be the teacher's snack. He silently mused. _

_He sat at an empty seat and watched as the two spoke. A few minutes later, his mom approached with a giant smile on her face. He knew that smile. It usually meant that she was about to give him bad news and she did just that when she said, "I'm leaving now, Sam. You be a good boy and listen to Mrs Moore._

_Sam looked down at his hands and nodded feeling defeated, "Yes, mom…" _

_His mom lifted his chin and said, "You will be fine, Sam. You will make tons of friends and have so much fun that you won't want to go home at the end of the day." She pointed to a brown skinned girl sitting in the corner, talking to a boy who wore a bright blue shirt and a black hat with feathers on the side and continued to say, "They look like they could use another friend. Why don't you go talk to them?"_

_Sam didn't want to make new friends. He wanted to go home but he changed him mind when he heard the girl laughing. She sounded like she was having so much fun and she made him want to stay and talk to her. Suddenly Kindergarten didn't sound so bad after all. _

_Looking up at his mom, he smiled, "You're right, mom. I'm going to talk to them."_

_His mom reached into her bag and handed him a lollipop. "I only have one lollipop but I think you should give this to that little girl." She once again pointed at the brown skinned girl. "I have to go now, Sam. I will be here to pick you up after school, alright?"_

_Sam nodded, "Okay… I'll see you later, mom." _

"_Bye, Sam." _

_When his mom left, he got up, took the lollipop and started to walk towards the girl. She was standing up now and it looked like she was trying to show the boy with the hat something; her bright smile lighting up the room. He was so focused on getting to her to introduce himself that he forgot to watch where he was going. Before the words 'hey' could even leave his mouth, he had tripped the girl, sending her diving face first to the floor._

"_Ow…" He heard her groan before she sat up, rubbed her knees and scowled at him. "What did you do that for?"_

"_I-I…" He tried to explain but nothing came up._

"_I'm telling on you." She huffed, got up and went straight to the teacher._

Sam looked back at Mercedes and blew out a breath, "I felt like the world's biggest jerk after that but you didn't let me explain. You went to Mrs Moore and told her about me tripping you. I got in a world of trouble at home, so I lashed out at you the next day. It wasn't exactly the smartest move but I wasn't allowed to watch TV for a week and I was angry." He chuckled at the memory, "After that it was easier to annoy you then it was to be your friend. Tormenting you was the only way I could get close to you, so I kept doing it."

Mercedes stared at him like he had grown a second head and for a moment, she didn't respond.

"You're an idiot." She finally said scowling at him.

"I know." He nodded.

"You had all this time to tell me that you liked me but you said nothing and now that Jake's asked me out, you just throw all this information at me. What the hell is your problem?" She was in his face by this point, poking at his chest with her finger.

"Ow!" He grabbed her hand, "Will you stop poking me! That shit hurts."

"You deserve it." She said, struggling to free her hand, "You mess up everything. I have a date with Jake on Friday and now I have to cancel it because of you."

Sam stopped the shit eating grin that was threatening to break free and chose to act clueless, "I know I did, but why would you have to cancel your date with Jake? You don't actually like me back, do you?"

"Of course I have to break the date…" She began and glared at him, "Really, Sam? Did you really have to ask me that question? Now you're just being a jackass."

"What did I do? It was a legit question." He feigned innocence.

"Whatever, Sam..." She rolled her eyes. "You can figure it out yourself."

"Aww… Come on, Munchkin, admit you like me."

"Nope. Not happening and stop calling me Munchkin." He could tell that she was trying not to smile just like he was.

"Alright, since you're not going to tell me, I guess I will have to force it out of you."

"And how are you going to do that?" She asked, eying him suspiciously.

He pushed her onto her back, hovered over her, "By doing this!" and began tickling her.

"Stop!" Mercedes squealed trying to squirm away from him.

"Nope. You know what to do. If you want me to let go, admit you like me." He continued to tickle her sides, smiling brightly.

"No! I'll never tell you!" She giggled uncontrollably. "Stop, Sam! Please!"

"I'll stop if you tell me. Tell me, Munchkin."

"I like you! I like you!" She shouted, "Now stop tickling me!"

"That's what I thought." Sam said with a smile before stopping.

They stared at each other for a moment with him still hovering over her. The urge to kiss her was strong but he resisted, not wanting to seem too eager.

Mercedes cleared her throat but didn't make an attempt to get up, "So what now?"

"I don't know…" He answered his voice hoarse, longing to kiss her again. "What do you think we should do?"

"Oh screw it." She uttered before pulling his head down and kissing him deeply.

They were back where they started, kissing and grinding against each other as their hands explored each other's body. He moved his kisses down to her neck and began sucking on the sensitive skin there.

"Will you go out with me, Munchkin?" He asked in between nips.

"Yes…" She moaned tugging at his hair.

"We're going out tomorrow night. Is that good for you?" Sam ground his now painful erection against her core.

"Y-yes. Tomorrow night is good."

"Great." Although it was the toughest thing he ever had to do, he pulled away and stood up. "I should go. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Wait… Are you seriously going to leave?" Mercedes asked frowning at him.

"Yeah. We can continue this after I take you out to dinner tomorrow."

Sam laughed seeing the fish out of water look that Mercedes was displaying. "Be ready by six. I'll see you tomorrow, Munchkin." He winked at her and exited her room, closing the door behind him. "I have a date with Mercedes Jones. Yes!" He fist bumped the air and whistled happily all the way to his car.

* * *

**So… What do you think? Good or bad? Reviews feed my muse so be sure to leave me one.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**xoxo,**

**lovessamcedes**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Here's chapter 4. Sorry it took so long to post this. I forgot about everything after the last episode of Glee. Can you believe that Samcedes is canon again? I sure as hell didn't believe it. Let's hope that RIB won't screw us over again and let them stay together now. **

**Please excuse any mistakes you might see, I'm posting this straight from the presses. Lol. I'll make a repost once my beta's gone through my work though. So as always, I would like to thank ZeeJack for fixing my mistakes and my girl, Lana for being my voice of reason.**

**Also, thanks for the reviews, favorites & follows. You guys are awesome.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or its characters.**

* * *

Mercedes hummed a happy tune as she went about getting ready for school that morning. She still couldn't believe that Sam had not only tricked her into admitting that she liked him but also convinced her to go out with him—not that she minded his trickery or had tried to resist him. Her attempts at trying to avoid telling him that she liked him were pathetic at best. In her defense, he did tickle her and everyone close to her knew that she broke easily when she was being tickled. She chuckled as she recalled the part where he asked her out. He cheated. The minute his lips descended on hers—not to mention when his manly part was rubbing against her womanly area—she was a goner and had eagerly agreed to go out with him. She was going on a date with him tonight and to be completely honest, she was actually freaking out a little. She shouldn't be feeling this way. Sam was someone she was used to being around; she should feel completely comfortable about this date. Unfortunately, the butterflies in her stomach didn't get that message.

She had been picking her brain as to when her feelings had developed from loathing her one time sworn enemy to liking him and realized that she had always liked him. It wasn't because of his good looks—although it was part of the reason. She wasn't blind, like any other straight girl at the school; she knew that he was hot—the reason why she liked Sam was because of his friendship with Kurt. She had seen how people tried to bully her adopted brother, calling him all kinds of vicious names due to his sexuality. Yet Sam was always there to protect him. He wouldn't let anyone do any harm to Kurt and although she tried to deny it, his loyalty impressed her and in time, the hatred that she initially felt for him became more of an annoyance to his teasing nature. Sam Evans might have tormented and annoyed her but she could never deny that he was a good friend to Kurt. Without his friendship, Kurt would probably not be as confident as he was today.

"Thinking about me?" Sam's voice startled her, almost making her smudge the lip gloss that she was applying.

After placing the tube of lip gloss down, she turned around to face him and chided. "Sam! What are you doing in here? And don't you knock? I could be naked."

Sam was leaning up against the door; a leg bent at the knee, perched on the door, supporting his weight. He looked sexy as hell as he eyed her appearance with a smart smirk on his face. "I came to see you." He pushed off his position and sauntered towards her. "I'm a rude guy. You know I don't knock." He said confidently as he came closer. "Seeing you naked isn't something that I would complain about." He was standing in front of her now, the distance between them making her heart start beating a mile a minute. "You look beautiful today." He whispered while tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

"Sam…" She swallowed loudly, her gaze directed at his pink lips.

"Yes…" He breathed out in a low tone, his head descending down and lips inching closer towards hers.

"What are you doing?" Mercedes asked, licking her lips in anticipation.

Sam's head had dropped so close to her own that she could feel his breath on her skin. "I'm going to kiss you."

He closed the tiny distance between them, his lips gently grazing hers before she wrapped her arms around his shoulders to deepen the kiss. She was walking backwards, trying to find a surface to rest on and the closest one she found was the bed. She landed on it with a giggle with Sam on top of her where they continued their impromptu make out session.

"You know…Just because I gave you permission to date my sister, it doesn't mean that I want to see you making out with her in my house."

Mercedes pushed Sam off her and sat straight up, smoothing down her hair and clothes. "Kurt! I- We…"

"Yeah, we weren't doing anything." Sam butted in as he hurriedly tried to rub her lip gloss off his lips.

"Not helping, Sam…" She mumbled, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Save it, you guys. You got caught." Kurt wasn't even looking at them; he was too busy rummaging through her closet. _The little shit!_ "Where's the flowered button up shirt that mom bought you the other day?"

"It's safe from you. Why?" She walked towards her brother and stood next to him with an arm on her hip.

Kurt turned to her with a wicked smile and said, "I'm going to need to borrow it and you can't whine about it."

"Uh… The answer is no and I will whine about it if I want to. It's my top, Kurt. Didn't mom already say that you can't touch my stuff unless I give you permission to do so and in this case, I'm not giving permission." She stated, folding her arms.

"Oh my dear, dear, Mercy… You must've forgotten that I have something on you now." Her brother smiled the smile that never failed to give her the creeps. "How would you like it if I told mom that you were making out in your room with Sam over there?" He pointed at Sam whose eyes looked like it was going to pop out of its sockets.

Sam looked at her pleadingly almost like a puppy that had lost his bone. As much as she hated losing to her brother, she couldn't hurt Sam. Sighing in defeat, she huffed, "Fine… You can borrow that top."

Kurt clapped with glee and said, "I knew you'd see reason. So where's the top?"

"It's hidden inside that blue coat on the right end of the closet."

Kurt approached her once he had taken his winnings and wrapped her up in his arms, "Don't worry, Mercy, you know I always take good care of your things. I'll give it back to you in a few days." He kissed her cheek before releasing her to walk to the door. Just when she thought he was going to leave, he turned to look at Sam and said, "Remember what we talked about earlier, Sam." He cracked his knuckles and smirked, "I would hate to have to send you to the hospital for touching my sister, so behave."

"He is one scary guy." Sam said with a frown once Kurt had shut the door.

"Is the big and bad Sam Evans afraid of little ole' Kurt Hummel-Jones? That's one for the books." She jested, biting down on her bottom lip to keep the laugh that was bubbling up from escaping.

"Haha! You're so funny. You were just as afraid of him, Munchkin. Don't even act like you didn't just agree to lend him your top because he was threatening to tell your mom about us." He said, advancing towards her.

Mercedes' brow shot up. That feeling that she always felt whenever they were about to get into an argument was presently strong in her gut. "I was trying to protect you! You were looking at me like you were going to die if mom found out. I was doing you a favor." She went to poke him on the chest.

Sam caught her hand before her finger could even touch his chest and pulled her body flush to him, "Thank you for saving me. For that you deserve a prize." He said with a smile.

She knew what he was up to. He was going to kiss her. _Not this time, Buster._ She moved away—yanking her arm away—right as he closed in on the kiss.

"I don't feel up for a reward." Mercedes shrugged; grabbing her back pack that was lying on the chair next to her vanity and moving towards her bedroom door. "Come on, Casanova. I want to get some breakfast before school starts."

"Tease…" She could hear him mumble.

"I heard that…" She opened the door and waited for him to exit her room. Sam didn't move a muscle; instead he folded his arms and began tapping the floor with his right foot. "Just because I've agreed to go out on a date with you, it doesn't mean that I won't back out on it." She raised a challenging brow, "Move it."

"Fine…" He whined as he walked out of her room. "But I better be getting a lot of kisses tonight."

"We'll see about that." She giggled before closing the door behind her and heading downstairs.

Like any other weekday morning, they had breakfast at her home before going to school but that morning was a little special. Unlike any other weekday, he drove her to school that morning.

xxxx

Mercedes was heading towards her first class when Quinn came along, looping their arms together and began walking next to her.

"So…What's going on with you and Sam?" Her best friend inquired.

She couldn't conceal the smile from her face even if she tried. Thoughts of the steamy kisses she had shared with Sam and their impending date made her giddy. Stopping them on their tracks, she turned to Quinn and announced, "Sam and I are going on a date tonight!"

"Shut up! You are not!" Quinn squealed, looking at her in disbelief.

"I'm not lying. We are really going on a date."

"Okay, now I want to know everything." Quinn led them both to an empty classroom and shut the door. Dragging two empty chairs, they both took a seat near the chalkboard—facing each other, "Sit and start talking. Do not leave anything out."

"Okay, Miss Nosey. I'll tell you." She joked with a smile before telling Quinn everything that transpired between her and Sam.

"Wow… I didn't know you were that horny, Cedes. Just a few kisses and you break?" Her blonde best friend shook her head. "You should've made him work harder."

Mercedes threw a piece of paper that she had been balling up at Quinn, "Are you calling me easy?"

"Maybe…" Quinn said playfully, ducking right on time to avoid from getting hit by the paper ball.

"Whatever…" She retorted, rolling her eyes.

"I'm joking. But are you sure that this is what you want? You're not just going out with Sam because he's a good kisser, are you?"

"You better be." Mercedes narrowed her eyes and nodded, "Yes, this is what I want and it's not just because he's a good kisser. Sam's a really good guy, Quinn. He might be an ass to me ninety nine percent of the time but he has always been good to Kurt. Besides, he was never really vindictive towards me. Now that I think about it, he's more of an annoyance then he was a bully."

"Good, if you're sure that he's a good guy and that he will treat you right, I want you to go out with him. I only want to see you happy, Cedes, and if Sam makes you happy then I'm really happy for you." Quinn grasped her hand and squeezed it, smiling at her sincerely.

"Thank you, Quinn, your approval means the world to me."

They both left the classroom when the bell rang and went towards English class together.

"Don't forget to break your date with Jake. He's a really nice guy, Cedes and I don't want you to end up hurting him."

This was one of the reasons why she loved her best friend so much. She was her voice of reason and never one to sugar coat things.

"I won't. I can't see myself hurting anyone. I was planning on talking to Jake today." Mercedes smiled at Quinn as they strolled down the hallway with their arms linked.

"I know you'd do the right thing but just in case you've lost your mind, I'm here to be your voice of reason, just like I know you'd do the same for me." Quinn giggled and opened the door to English class.

"I know you are and I wouldn't have you any other way." She said before going to sit down where the class started not too long after that.

* * *

Sam was having a great day. He was going on date with Mercedes tonight and he couldn't be happier. The morning hiccup he had when he broke the news to Kurt was now but a distant memory. Well, maybe not exactly that but he was happy that they had come to an understanding.

**Earlier that morning…**

"_Morning Kurt!" Sam greeted chirpily as he entered the Jones' kitchen._

_Kurt was pouring himself a glass of orange juice and didn't even look up at him, "Well, aren't we happy… What's with you this morning?"_

_He plopped down on the stool and took a banana from the fruit bowl. "I asked your sister out and she agreed."_

"_Wow… I'm impressed, Evans. You actually have a pair after all." Kurt laughed before joining him at the bar. _

"_Not funny, Kurt." He shook his head and took a bite of the banana._

"_I'm happy for you, Sam. I know how it feels to be crushing on someone and to finally find the courage to tell them how you truly feel. Of course you remembered my ordeal with Blaine." Kurt tilted his head to the side—a gesture that was uniquely his—and smiled._

"_Thanks, man… I do remember. I'm glad you told him, cause' Lord knows, he was too afraid to tell you." Sam laughed remembering the situation._

"_It's funny how people think that I'm the sensitive one when Blaine is actually way worse than I am." He laughed, "So when are you taking Mercy out and where are you taking her?"_

"_Tonight. We're having dinner at Breadstix and I'm taking her to the drive-in afterwards." _

_Kurt raised a brow at him, "Drive-in? I hope to god, for your sake that you are actually going there to watch a movie." _

_The impending doom feeling that he felt yesterday returned in full force. Sam had known Kurt since Kindergarten and knew all his quirks and demeanors. The tone that Kurt was using served as a warning for him to behave himself and to keep his hands far away from Mercedes. _

"_Is that a warning?" He asked although he knew the answer that he was going to get._

"_Yup…" Kurt answered, popping the P._

"_Come on, Kurt. You're being unreasonable here. You're dating Blaine and I'm sure you guys have done things to each other. How could you expect for me and Mercedes to not do the same?" He stated, hoping that his best friend would see reason and give him some leeway._

_Kurt rolled his eyes and sighed, "Fine… You can touch her but I'm warning you, Sam, if you hurt her, I will break all your bones and leave you for dead." _

"_Damn, for someone passive, you sure do make a lot of threats." He said, trying to sound like he wasn't the least bit afraid of Kurt when they both knew that he was actually scared shitless of getting his ass kicked til kingdom comes. "Don't worry, Kurt, I have no intention of ever hurting Mercedes. I really like her." _

"_You know me, I look like a kitten on the outside but on the inside I'm actually a lion." Kurt laughed, "Seriously though, Mercedes is not some random chick you are hooking up with, Sam. She's my sister and I protect my family. Just take care of her heart, alright? Oh and another thing, please keep the PDA to the minimum around me. I don't think I could stomach seeing my best friend and sister mackin' on each other all the time." _

"_I know you love her, Kurt and I promise not to break her heart. About the mackin' part…" he made air quotes, "…I will try to keep it at the minimum but you know how girls get when they're with me. I'm irresistible." _

_He was waiting for a smack from his best friend but it never came. Instead, he got yet another eye roll. Eye rolls must run in the Jones' family... He mused with a laugh._

He was still lost in thought when his phone started buzzing. After making sure that the teacher wasn't looking his way, he tapped on the touch screen and entered his password. A text from Mercedes displayed before him.

**Munchkin: I'm going to talk to Jake at lunch.**

**Sam: Why?**

**Munchkin: I need to break our date, Blondie. Duh…**

**Sam: You could just text him… :)**

**Munchkin: You're not serious, are you? That's rude, Sam.**

**Sam: I am. I don't see why you have to talk to him in person just to break a date but I guess you're right, that is a little rude.**

**Munchkin: I'm rolling my eyes at you and not going to dignify that statement with an answer.**

He laughed out loud at that, earning a bunch of questioning looks from those sitting around him. He looked back down at his phone and continued texting Mercedes.

**Sam: You just made me LOL with that message. **

**Munchkin: Why? It's not funny.**

**Sam: Yes, it is. At least to me it is. It's an inside joke. You wouldn't understand.**

**Munchkin: Whatever, Crazy. I'm gonna go now. Mrs Green is coming my way and I'm not about to sit through detention just for texting you. I'll find you after I talk to Jake. It shouldn't take long. **

**Sam: You like my crazy ass. :P **

**Sam: Yeah, you better get off. Mrs Green loves giving out detention and I don't want you getting into trouble on my account. I'll see you at lunch, Munchkin. **

**Munchkin: Maybe I do. She's coming up to me now. Gotta go…**

He tucked the phone back into his pocket and pretended to be paying attention to what was being taught in class. Lunch time couldn't come soon enough.

* * *

Mercedes was going to go look for Jake at the cafeteria during lunch to talk to him but fate had other plans. Instead, he was already waiting for her at her locker with a red rose in his hand.

_God, please don't let that rose be for me..._

No such luck of course. The minute she was by his side, he presented her with the rose.

"Hi!" He greeted her chirpily.

"Hey…" Mercedes flashed him a watery smile, taking the rose that he offered her. When he moved to the side, she opened her locker, put her books inside and closed it again. "Thanks for the rose, Jake, it's really beautiful but I can't accept it."

"Why not?" His frown made her feel worse.

She placed the rose in his hand before answering, "I can't go out with you. I have feelings for someone else and it wouldn't be fair of me to string you along."

Jake looked beyond wounded. "Is it Sam?" He asked, sadly.

"Why would you assume that this is about me and Sam?" She asked, wondering how he knew.

"The gossips and I saw you get out of his car this morning."

"I'm sorry, Jake. I didn't know that things were going to turn out this way. I didn't plan this, I swear. I didn't even realize that I liked Sam that way until last night."

"Don't worry about it, Mercedes, I understand. Things usually never work out the way you want them to. You should keep this. I got it for you." She had no choice but to take the rose back. "Sam's a really lucky guy. I hope he doesn't screw up because the minute he does, I'll be waiting in the wings to sweep you off your feet." He smiled.

His smile used to make her heart skip a beat but that feeling was gone now. At the present, she only felt that way Sam would smile at her. Knowing this made her confident that she was making the right decision. She was following her heart and the heart was the never wrong or so she heard…

"Thank you for understanding, Jake. You're an awesome guy. I hope you meet someone special someday soon." She laughed, "If he screws up, it's his loss and your gain, I guess."

"Thanks, Mercedes but I don't know about finding special someone. You are a pretty tough act to follow." Jake joined in her laughter, "That's right, so he better watch his step." He glanced down at his wrist watch and looked up at her again, "Well, I better let you go. I'm sure you would like to eat sometime before lunch is over and Sam there looks like he's dying to talk to you." He pointed to her left.

She followed the direction of his finger and sure enough, Sam was leaning against a locker, looking sexy as ever, staring at her. Their gazes met and her heartbeat picked up instantly.

"Yeah, you're right, I should go…" She broke her eye contact with Sam to smile at Jake. "Thanks again, Jake. I'll see you around."

Sam was standing right next to her as soon as Jake left. In his cool and composed manner, he said, "I take it you told him…"

"Yeah, I did. I feel bad for breaking the date but he understood." She told him, putting the rose in her locker and shutting the door.

"Cool. Let's get some lunch. I'm famished." He grabbed her right hand, lacing their fingers together before she could even form a protest.

Mercedes looked at their joined hands and shook her head, amused by how bold he was being. "Lunch it is..."

A few people stood and stared as they strolled down the hallway together. She would feel uncomfortable if it wasn't for the known fact that she and Sam didn't get along. People were probably shocked speechless from what they were witnessing. At least most of them were… They both laughed out loud, when someone said, "Hell must have frozen over. Sam Evans and Mercedes Jones are holding hands. I should take a photo to commemorate this day."

That little comment made her feel more then excited to prove to the masses that she and Sam would make a better couple then enemies.

* * *

**So what did you think? Was it good or bad? I know that most of you are looking forward to the date but like always the chapter got long winded (I have a problem with shutting up lol) so I have to push the date to the next chapter.**

**Reviews feed my muse, so make sure you leave me some.**

**Thanks for reading guys. **

**xoxo,**

**lovessamcedes**

**P.S: Sorry if the ending was lame, I have a hard time ending things. Lol. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, here's chapter 5. Hope you all enjoy it. One Kiss hit its 100 reviews last chapter. Yay! Thank you so much for all the reviews. You guys rock!**

**Please excuse any mistakes you might see. Thanks to my beta ZeeJack and my girl, Lana for helping me with the plot.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or its characters. **

* * *

**Later in the day, during gym…**

"What's this I hear that you stole Mercedes Jones away from my cousin?" Puck dribbled the basketball that he was holding, not even looking at Sam.

"I didn't steal her away from Jake. I just gave her the choice to date me and she chose me." He shrugged his shoulders, stealing the ball away from his long time friend before shooting it right into the hoop.

Puck caught the ball Sam threw at him and tried to get past him but he was blocking his every turn. "Dude, you totally stole her. You know that Jake asked her out first, right? But whatever, she likes you so congrats." He said, sounding a little out of breath.

"I told you, I didn't steal her." He grunted, feeling a little agitated by Puck's tone before stealing the ball back and throwing a three pointer. "But thanks man, I like her a lot too."

The bell rang notifying the students that it was the end of the period. Sam strode towards the ball rack with Puck walking right next to him.

"No problem, dude, but you do know that if you hurt her you're dead meat, right? Kurt, Mr. Jones and I are all going to skin you alive."

Sam placed the ball on the rack before turning to face Puck, "Yeah, I know. Kurt already gave me that speech." He tapped his temple with his pointer finger and smirked sarcastically, "It's imbedded in my mind. If I hurt Mercedes, Kurt will break all of my bones and leave me for dead. But can't you guys give me a benefit of the doubt? Do you really think that I would hurt her? She's my best friend's sister. If I wanted to fuck around, I would do it with some random chick and not her."

He understood that the threats were coming from a place of love but to be honest, he was getting really tired of hearing it from everyone and their mothers. Couldn't they have a little faith in him? He didn't want to hurt Mercedes and he wished that other people would see it too.

Puck slapped him on the back as they both walked towards the shower. "Well, let me be honest with you about this. You, Sam Evans, have a really bad track record with dating. Wait, you don't even date the girls, you just have sex with them and then dump them. That makes us all feel nervous for Mercedes. We all love her bro, and we don't want her to get hurt."

"That's not fair. The girls I slept with never complained. They knew what they were getting themselves into. It's not like I led them on." He frowned.

Puck stopped in his tracks and turned to look at Sam, "Look, you're my buddy but when it comes down to it, I love Quinn. You can call me pussy whipped all you want but what she wants matters. And she wants to protect her soul sister. So, I'm just here to warn you not to mess up. Don't make me choose sides, Sam, because I will always choose my Quinn!" His friend shouted out the last part as he was walking away.

Sam was shell shocked by the conversation that just transpired between him and Puck. He knew that he shouldn't feel this way but in a lot of ways, he felt like everyone was against him dating Mercedes. Sure, he was an ass to her before and his dating history or a lack of one didn't help matters but shouldn't this relationship that he was venturing into with Mercedes be between them? He knew his intentions were honorable and even though the people around her were trying to deter him from pursuing her, he wasn't going to give up. He wanted her to be his girlfriend and he wasn't going to stop until he could make that wish a reality.

* * *

"What about this one?" Quinn held up a low cut leopard print dress to her body while they both stood in front of her floor length mirror.

Mercedes stared at it for a while before deciding against wearing it for her date with Sam, "I don't think putting my girls on display is a good idea, Quinnie. I might not even get to Breadstix if wore that."

"You're right. You want to date Sam, not have him jump your bones." Quinn paused for a moment before continuing, "Well, maybe you do but not on the first date."

She swatted Quinn on the butt for that comment, "You are the worse best friend ever!"

"You love me…" Quinn laughed.

Her best friend sat the dress down and picked up another. This one was much more subtle. It was a short sleeved turquoise colored knee length dress. Like the other one, the bust on this one was cut low as well but because the dress was the most modest of the two, she decided that she was going to wear a tank top underneath to help conceal her girls.

"I'm going with this one." She smiled brightly, holding the dress up to her body. "What do you think?"

"I like it." Quinn examined the dress and smiled, "You're going to look gorgeous tonight."

"Good, now let me go change and then you can help me with my hair." Mercedes turned around to face Quinn and asked, "Do you think I should wear my hair up or down?"

"Definitely down. Guys like it when we let our hair down…"

When her best friend started to giggle, she asked, "What's so funny?"

"Nothing…" Quinn tried to tell her but her giggles gave her away.

"Will you stop laughing and tell me already?" She perched a hand on her hip and waited for Quinn to explain.

Quinn sat down on the edge of the bed and patted the spot next to her, "I'm not laughing at you. I just think that it's funny how fast you go from zero to sixty. You hated Sam one minute and had agreed to be his date on the next. I'm not saying that it's bad, I just think it's comical, that's all." She bit her bottom lip and shook her head.

Mercedes went to join Quinn on the bed and said, "Well, you're not the only one who is surprised by this. I feel the same too. I never thought that romance was on the table for me and Sam. Hell, a few days ago, all I could think of was the different ways I could murder him and now I'm going on a date with him. It's crazy." She giggled, "I don't really know where all these feelings are coming from but that's why we're dating, to find out if we could work as a couple."

"Hey, I'm not judging here." Quinn commented, raised both of her arms, "I just want you to be sure of your decision and by the looks of it…you are. I'm happy for you, Cedes. All I want is for you to be happy."

"Thank you, Quinn, you're the best…" They hugged for a moment before she pulled away. "Alright, enough talking, I have a date to get ready for and you said that you were going to help me with my hair."

"Yes, I did. Now, go change while I get the curling iron out."

xxxxx

**Half an hour later…**

Quinn was busy at work curling her hair while she applied mascara to her lashes when Kurt entered the room and went to stand next to her vanity.

"You look pretty, Mercy." Kurt said, smiling at her through the mirror.

"Thanks, Kurt. Quinn did a great job, don't you think?" She stated with a smile of her own.

"Well, I only did the hair. Cedes applied her own makeup." Quinn said as she continued to work on her hair.

"Either way, I think Mercy looks beautiful. You girls did a great job." There was a short pause before he carried on, "Quinn, can you give me and Mercy a moment? I have something important I need to talk to her about."

"Yeah, sure… I'm thirsty anyway. I'm going to get a glass of water." Her best friend squeezed her shoulder and walked away, "I'll be back in five minutes."

Once Quinn left, Kurt folded his arms and said, "I've had this talk with Sam and now I'm going to have it with you. Why are you going out with Sam? Is it because you really like him or do you just want to have your fun with him?"

Mercedes' jaw dropped open, she stopped what she was doing before looking him square in the eyes, "Are you seriously asking me this, Kurt? I'm your sister. You're supposed to want to protect me, not the other way around."

She couldn't believe it. Her brother was acting like Sam was the one that needed protecting. Was she living in the Twilight Zone?

"Yes, I'm being serious. You're my sister but he's my best friend. I don't want there to be any awkwardness if shit hits the fan. Just so you know, I will not be choosing sides if you guys break up or have a fight. I choose to be neutral. Now, answer my question. Why are you going out with Sam?"

Mercedes was not only miffed by her brother's question, she was offended as well. _Just answer his question so you can get rid of him._ Her sub conscience annoyingly demanded.

"Sam's a good guy. I've seen the way he acts with you and I like it. He could be like all the other guys who chose to keep their distance or worse…bully you, but he didn't. He chose to ignore negativity and befriended you anyway… I really like that about him." She answered honestly.

"Good." Kurt nodded, "I just had to make sure. Sam really likes you, Mercy, I've seen the way he looks at you when he thinks I'm not looking and let me tell you something, that boy is hooked on Mercedes Jones! As much as I don't want to see you hurt, I don't want to have to see him hurt either. Let's just say that I have both of your best interest at heart."

Butterflies fluttered in her stomach as she listened to Kurt talk about how Sam felt about her. It was exciting to know that the boy she was going out with had genuine feelings for her.

Clutching Kurt's hand, she smiled warmly at him, "I really do like Sam, Kurt. I wouldn't go out with him if I didn't want more with him. I know where you're coming from and I promise not to make things awkward if Sam and I were to have a falling out."

"Thank you, Mercy. That's all I'm asking for. I should go. Sam's going to be here in fifteen minutes and I want to make sure dad doesn't scare him away before he gets to see you." Kurt chuckled and started walking towards her bedroom door. Before he opened it, he turned back and said, "By the way, I think you two are going to make a really cute couple."

"Yeah, you better do that and thanks, Kurt." She scrunched her nose and laughed and watched as he exited her room.

* * *

"What are you intentions towards my daughter?" Mr. Jones voice boomed in the living room.

Sam had seen Thomas Jones interrogate Mercedes' dates before, he'd seen the techniques and questions he posed to the guys but never had he imagined that he was going to be on the receiving end of those questions. He thought that Mr. Jones was going to bypass the speech because he was Kurt's best friend but he was wrong…dead wrong. If anything, the older man was tougher on him.

"I like your daughter, Sir, and I would like to date her." He answered, wiping his sweaty palms on his jeans.

Thomas moved closer to him, the older man's face inches away from his own. "What makes think you are good enough to date my daughter?"

"Leave the poor boy alone, Thomas. You're going to scare him away." Mercedes' mom, Mariah Jones chided.

"That's the point. If he can't answer my questions, he shouldn't be dating my daughter." Thomas returned. "Answer my question, Sam. What makes you think you are good enough to date my daughter?"

"I give up…" Mariah rolled her eyes and walked away from the room.

"I don't, Sir. I'm dating her to prove that I am worthy of her."

_Please god, don't let him kill me. All I want is to date Mercedes…_ He prayed silently.

For a minute, there was silence around the room. Sam looked to Kurt for help and got a shrug instead. _Some friend you are, Kurt._ He thought.

He almost had a heart attack when Thomas suddenly spoke again, "I like you Sam and I've always thought of you as my second son but if you hurt my Mercy, I will not hesitate to use my shot gun on you. Do I make myself clear?"

"Y-yes, Sir." He stuttered.

Mercedes chose that very moment to make her entrance. _Thank you, Jesus!_ He was stunned silence by her appearance. He had always thought that she was beautiful but tonight she looked stunning. She was wearing a turquoise dress that hugged all of her delicious curves, yet it was modest enough for a first date. Her hair was down with loose curls adorning the bottom ends of it and she wore light make up that accentuated her natural beauty. His soon to be girlfriend was simply exquisite and he couldn't take his eyes off her.

Kurt who was somehow magically standing next to him happily whispered, "She's beautiful, isn't she? Now, close your mouth, you're starting to drool."

Sam had to blink a few times to make sure that he wasn't dreaming before doing as instructed. He presented her with the red rose he was holding and said, "You look beautiful, Mercedes. This is for you."

"Thank you, Sam." She beamed and took the rose he offered.

"Ehem…" The sound of Thomas Jones clearing his throat broke Sam's trance like state and made him focus on the older man. "This is a school night, so have her back by 10 pm sharp. If you are late even by a minute, I will make sure you never set foot in this house again. Do you hear me?"

"Yes, Sir. I'll have her back by 10 pm sharp." Sam answered quickly.

"Alright, we gotta go guys. I'll be home by curfew. Love you, daddy." Mercedes practically dragged him out of the house and into his car after that. "God, I thought we'd never leave." She rolled her eyes before looking at him sheepishly. "Sorry you had to listen to dad's lecture. I really thought that he was going to save you the speech but I guess I was wrong…"

"That's what I thought too." He agreed with a chuckle and started the engine. "It's okay though, having to sit through the speech was worth it because I get to go on a date with you... Now, let's hope that he doesn't give me the same speech every single time…"

"Wait a minute, who says that there will be a next time?" Mercedes tried to look serious but he knew better; she was too happy to be serious.

"Trust me, Munchkin, there will be a next time. You won't be able to resist me after this date." He informed her confidently.

"Cocky much?"

"Not cocky, just confident." Sam stated with a laugh and pulled out of the Jones' driveway.

* * *

The ride to Breadstix was a comfortable one. Sam made her laugh with his silly impressions and jokes; never once did she feel uneasy like what she was expecting. He was a gentleman through and through; opening doors and drawing out her chair for her. This was the side of Sam Evans she had never seen before and she liked it.

"You know, if you keep being nice to me, I might consider extending this one date into two dates." Mercedes teased with mirth.

"There is no considering, Munchkin. You will go out with me again and it's not just going to be just one date either." He stated easily; leaning back on his seat.

"You need to stop, Sam. Girls don't like cocky guys." She said, arching a brow.

Sam frowned and took hold of her right hand; running his thumb gently against the back of it, "Girls may not like cocky guys but you, Munchkin, like it when I'm cocky."

Tingles travelled through her arm when he placed a kiss on the back of the same hand that he had been caressing. "There you go being cocky again." She said, trying to ignore the rapid beating of her heart, "And what's with you calling me Munchkin all the time anyway? It's not cute, Sam. I actually feel a bit insulted by it."

"Don't feel insulted. I only call you Munchkin because I find you adorable and cute. Remember the time in second grade when you, me, Kurt and Quinn had that sleepover and we all ended up watching The Wizard of Oz?"

"Yeah… What about it?" Mercedes asked; she could still remember most of the things they did as children, mostly because Sam annoyed her so much.

"You were so excited about the Munchkins and I thought you looked really cute, so from then on I started calling you Munchkin."

Her heart melted at his admission. She used to hate that nickname but now that she knew why he called her that, she actually found it endearing.

"Sammy!" A girl shrieked, interrupting their moment. "What are you doing here?" Hailey Sanders came and sat on the chair next to Sam, completely ignoring her presence. "You look handsome tonight. I've missed you, Sammy."

While Sam looked uncomfortable, Mercedes' blood instantly started to boil. Hailey was not only ignoring her but was blatantly flirting with Sam in front of her. She could tell that Sam was going to say something but she beat him to the punch before he could.

"Excuse me, what are you doing?" Mercedes asked, venom lacing her voice.

Hailey finally looked at her, "Oh I'm sorry, I didn't notice you there. What's your name again? I can't remember…"

_That's it, I'm going to kill this bitch. _

"Uh… Hailey, I'm on a date. You need to leave." Sam interrupted before she could give Hailey a tongue lashing that she deserved.

Mercedes had to stop herself from smiling when she saw Hailey's expression—she looked like she had been slapped across the face.

"But you don't date! And why did you have to ask her out, when I'm right in front of you?!" Hailey shrieked yet again, sounding a lot like a petulant child.

"Oh hell to the NO! What do you mean, why me?" She glared at the other girl from the across the table.

"Alright, you need to go, Hailey. I'll see you around." Sam got up and forced an angry looking Hailey from out of her seat when she refused to leave. He escorted her away and came back not too long after. "Sorry about that…" He said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"It's not your fault that she was rude. You can't help that girls fawn over you." Mercedes stated still annoyed by the rude interruption.

Calmness descended over her when Sam sat down next to her. He took both of her hands in his and began rubbing them. With his gaze locked on hers, he said, "Don't worry about her, okay? Tonight is about you. I know that I have a bad record when it comes to girls but you are different, Munchkin. I promise that I've never felt this way about any other girl before. Hailey wanted me to date her. She's been trying to do that ever since we started fooling around but I couldn't make myself do it because I've always only wanted to date you. I'm going to treat you like you deserve, Munchkin, I promise you this. Do you believe me?"

Mercedes had never felt more wanted or beautiful then at that very moment. Gazing into his green orbs, she could see the sincerity in his words. Going on instinct, she closed the gap between them and kissed him soundly. The kiss was chaste and tender but it didn't fail to send waves of pleasure into her system; her body was tingling by the time their lips parted.

"I believe you…" She whispered as she slowly open her eyes.

"Good, 'cause I meant every word." Sam planted soft kisses on her lips before pulling back, "Let's finish dinner. We have half an hour to get to the drive-in."

"Yeah, let's do that."

They finished dinner promptly and left for the drive-in for the second part of their date.

* * *

**Sorry, I had to split the date into two chapters, as always this chapter got too long. But I promise a nice surprise for you guys next chapter (if you know what I mean) :P**

**Reviews feed my muse, so don't forget to leave me one.**

**Until the next chapter, **

**xoxo,**

**lovessamcedes**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, sorry this is late, I've had a hell of a few weeks and my muse was not speaking to me for some reason. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter. It's all Mercedes' POV (sorry I forgot all about Sam in this chapter. Lol.)**

**Please excuse any mistakes you might see. I am but a human.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or its character**

* * *

"Are you comfortable?" Sam asked as he looked away from the screen to face her. They were at the drive-in, sitting in the front seat of his car—where she currently felt like her backbone was about to break on her.

"My back is killing me." She told him, not even trying to beat around the bush.

"I'm sorry... We could move to the back if you want." He said, turning to look at the backseat with a sly smile on his face.

Without saying a word, she arched a brow at him.

"What is that look for?" He questioned, trying—and failing miserably—to look innocent.

"You know what…" She folded her arms, silently challenging him to debate with her.

"I don't know what you're trying to imply." He widened his eyes—still trying to give her the innocent act—and raised his arms in a show of surrender, "You said your back hurts and I'm trying to be a considerate guy."

"Sure you are…" Mercedes sing-songed, shaking her head. She straightened her posture—temporarily alleviating the pain on her back—and asked, "So, you're telling me that you won't try to jump me if we sat in the backseat?"

He didn't answer.

"That's what I thought…" She chuckled and went back to watching the movie.

She was not the least bit surprised when his retort came, "Hey, I never said anything about behaving. I mean, have you seen how sexy you are? You should come with a warning, Munchkin. I swear I thought I was going to pass out when I saw you walk into the room earlier."

"As flattered as I am by your words of compliment, this is our first date, Sam, and I don't do anything inappropriate on my first date." Mercedes said with her gaze still locked on the screen.

"What exactly do you think will be happening if we sat back there?" He tilted her chin, redirecting her gaze to him.

He stared intently into her eyes and for the first time tonight, she felt nervous. It was as if he was trying to tell her something but without saying a word. She couldn't figure out what it was, which was the reason why she was anxious to begin with.

"Sex…" She whispered, licking her dry lips.

Sam stroked her cheeks with the pads of his thumbs and smiled down at her. "As much as I want to go there with you, I would never force you. I just want to be with you, Munchkin. No agenda. We will take this at the speed you are comfortable with."

"Are you sure?" The sincerity in his voice made her believe everything that he just told her but she still felt the need to ask. "Some guys would say anything to get a girl to spread her legs."

"Some guys might do it but not me." He continued to caress her cheeks, never once did he flinch or look uncomfortable—like a liar would—when he spoke to her, "I really like you, Munchkin. I've liked you since Kindergarten and I don't think I could stop liking you even if someone paid me. I'm not here for the sex. Yes, having sex with you would be great but I'm only really here for you. I know that you don't believe me but that's okay, I'll just have to prove myself to you."

If she was a Popsicle she would've melted into a puddle by now. Sam's words could melt even the Ice Queen's heart, "You can't say things like that, Sam…" She said—her voice sounding foreign. It was too low to be her own.

"Why not? It's the truth…" His words were unwavering as if he was making a vow instead of a statement.

She was the first to break eye contact. His intense gaze scared her and she disliked being scared with a passion. "It's unnerving. We just went on our first date. Actually we're still on it. How can I be sure that you're not yanking my chain?"

Sam sighed as if she had just kicked him in the stomach. "Okay… I'll stop unnerving you. Let's just go back to watching the movie. We've already missed a chunk of it. We don't need to be missing more." He let go of her face and turned back to the front. She tried reading what he was thinking but his expression was blank.

Mercedes tried to watch the movie but all she was seeing were objects moving. She had offended Sam, she knew she had and she had to fix it somehow. But how could she do it? Her mind wouldn't stop going—thinking of ways to correct her error. After five minutes, she gave up trying to watch the movie and said, "My back still hurts. Let's move to the back."

"Are you trying to take advantage of me, Miss Jones?" Sam said with a smirk.

She laughed at that and responded to his question in a joking manner, "Not at all, Kind Sir. I would never compromise your honor." She batted her lashes at him coquettishly and giggled. "No, I'm serious, my back hurts. We should move to the back."

"Whatever you want, Munchkin..." He smiled.

They got out of the car and went to sit at the back. Sam had put the front seats down and moved them all the way forward to give them both as much leg room as possible.

"Is this better?" He asked once they were settled in.

Sam was sitting at a respectable distance and not touching her. That fact didn't bode well with her. Moving closer, she grabbed his left arm and draped it across her shoulders—snuggling up with him.

"This is much better." Mercedes replied.

She had looked up at him when she spoke and just now noticed that their lips were almost touching. _Lord, those lips… They are perfect._ She didn't move a muscle, fearing that she might lose all touch with her sanity and jump his bones.

"Stop looking at me like that or I'm going to kiss you." Sam warned—although she could tell that he wanted the kiss just as bad as she did.

Mercedes kept staring—unable to form words.

"I'm telling you, stop staring." With those words, his head descended—his lips were so close to hers, she could feel his breath on her skin.

"Kiss me…" She uttered under her breath—desire running rampant in her body.

Sam didn't need another invitation. His lips were on hers in a split second—tongue entering her mouth forcefully, taking the kiss from her. She moaned and looped her arms around his neck, bringing him closer to her, but the act wasn't enough. She needed more, so she pushed him back and went to straddle his lap. They made out on the backseat like a typical teenage couple at the drive-in and she had no qualms or complaints about it. As their tongues battled, their hands wandered along each other's bodies. Feeling bold, she swiveled her hips from front to back—grinding her core against his hard dick.

"Mmm… Stop that." Sam mumbled, pulling away from the kiss and redirecting his attention to her neck, "We're taking this slow and if you keep doing that I might not have the strength to stop."

Mercedes was lost in lust, she didn't want to stop but Sam did make a good point, she wanted to take this slow. She didn't want to be just another notch on his belt. She wanted to be someone that he truly cared about.

Ceasing all movements, she rests her forehead on his and said in a husky voice, "You're right, we should stop…" Her breath came in unevenly. It was hard to breathe easily when she was straddling and making out with her really hot date. Although her body didn't want her to, she knew she had to stop…but what harm could one more kiss do, right? "One more kiss before we stop?"

For a moment, Sam looked like he was going to reject her proposal but then he surprised her again that night by pulling her in for another kiss. This kiss was different. It was deeper. It was the kiss to end all kisses and she loved it. Her body burned for release. She needed him to touch her and to help her get the climax that he kept teasing her with every time he would kiss or touch her.

"Touch me." She said, moving one of his hands to her breast. "Touch me, Sam. Please…I need it."

He looked into her eyes and shook his head—his hand still on her breast, unmoving. "We can't do this, Munchkin. I don't want you to regret it."

"Please, Sam… I promise that I won't regret it. I need you to finish what you started." She sucked on the prominent vein on his neck and ground herself against his erection to—hopefully—help him with his decision.

"Fuck, Munchkin..." He growled—the hand that was on her breast began caressing and pinching her nipple through her dress and bra. "You are going to be the death of me."

"You like it." She said and licked her lips when he pulled down the cups of her bra to free her breasts.

Sam stared at them and said, "I've always wondered what your breasts looked like and now I know." He paused to lick his lips and continued, "They are beautiful."

Mercedes couldn't reply to his statement because not a second later, he had taken one of her nipples into his mouth and was sucking on it greedily. She tugged on the hairs on the back of his head as she arched her back, allowing him to take more of her and at the same time, stimulating her clit as she ground herself against his erection.

"More…" She demanded.

He switched sides, licking and sucking on the other nipple with fervor. The temperature in the car felt like it was a thousand degrees and she could feel herself coming close to the end but she needed more. She needed to feel him.

"Pull down your pants, Sam."

He froze in place and frowned at her, "I thought that all we're doing is touching each other?"

"We are…but I need to feel you." She reiterated by lifting her hips and gently squeezing his hard dick with her right hand. "Don't you think that it will feel so much better when I touch you without your pants on?"

"Okay, but just to make things clear, we are not having sex, right?"

She let out a chuckle and nodded, "No, Sam, we are not having sex."

"Good."

"Good?" She quirked a brow, shocked by his one word answer. "Not having sex is good? Am I living in the Twilight Zone? Is it me or don't all teenage boys think with their penis?"

"I don't mean that it's a good thing not to have sex. I want to have sex with you. You can feel how much I want to have sex with you." He moaned when she stroked his length again, "Fuck, Munchkin. Don't do that when I'm trying to talk."

"You talk too much. Let go and live a little." She said, nibbling on his neck. She was sounding like the horny teenage boy at the moment but she didn't care. Her hormones were taking over and she didn't have the strength to fight it, "Now, lift up for me and move your pants down." She had lifted her hips and was already starting to unzip and unbuckle his belt before she told him to remove his pants.

Sam did it quickly and when she sat back down, she hissed in pleasure. Even through the barrier of her panties, she could feel the heat and hardness of his cock pressing and rubbing against her slit. She needed more contact, so she took off the only remaining barrier. Her juices flowed down from her pussy, drenching her thighs and Sam's mid section as soon as her panties were gone.

"There… Isn't that better?" She said, once again her breathing labored as she descended down—her pussy making contact with the underside of his dick.

"Fuck, Munchkin. Your pussy is hot and wet." His forehead was resting on her shoulder and it sounded like he too was having a hard time breathing.

Mercedes moved—sliding along his length, once again stimulating her clit. Without a word, Sam took off his shirt and pulled up her dress. "Good idea…" She lifted her arms, helping him to remove her dress. Her bra followed next. Aside for the light coming from the movie, the car had very little illumination, but apparently, it still had enough light to make Sam stare at her nakedness. She shivered seeing the lustful look in his eyes as he took in her figure.

"You're beautiful." He said his gaze still fixated on her body—mainly her breasts.

With no words of warning, Sam lowered his head and took her left nipple into his mouth. "Fuck! Sam!" She groaned. His wet tongue, swirling on her nipple was working wonders to her body to the point where she was on the verge of climaxing.

Moments later, he looked up and asked, "Can I taste you? I want to taste you." His fingers were pinching her nipples, sending bolts of excitement to her clit.

How could she say no, when he was looking at her like that and asking her so nicely? She nodded eagerly and moved off his lap. Going to the other end of the backseat, she laid down and spread her legs for him. "Come here…" She ushered him over—crooking her forefinger and wiggling it back and forth as encouragement.

Sam didn't hesitate. He was between her thighs, separating her folds with his fingers and before she knew it, his tongue was on her slit. The slow swipe he gave her ball nerves had her grabbing for his hair and her breath hitching. "Mmm… You taste delicious."

"Don't stop there!" Mercedes demanded, shoving his face back down when he looked up at her. His laughter acted like a vibrator, arousing her even further. "God… Sam!" Words eluded her; all she felt was pleasure as he continued to coax her orgasm with his tongue and fingers. The ball of excitement in her stomach kept growing and growing, until it burst free. Her vision filled with stars, her body shook uncontrollably as the best climax she had ever experienced claimed her.

"Are you okay?"

She heard Sam say. Opening her eyes, she flashed him a dazed smile. He was hovering over her, looking at her with a glint in his eyes. She couldn't help her next reaction. Grabbing him by the collar, she kissed him deeply. She could taste her essence on his lips and got greedy with the kiss—kissing him harder than she had ever done before. She pulled back when she felt his erection poking her stomach.

"You didn't come." Mercedes stated, frowning.

"Don't worry about me. I'm okay." He returned with a gentle kiss.

"But, Sam. It's not fair-" Her speech came to a standstill mid speech when he placed a finger on her lips.

"No buts, Munchkin. Tonight is all about you. I can take care of myself later. Besides, we only have another half an hour before you're due home and trust me, if we started anything else, I will be taking you tonight, in this car." He removed his finger and once again, he kissed her. "I don't want our first time to be in the back of my car. I want it to be special because you deserve only the best."

Although she felt bad, Mercedes knew that he was right. She too wanted their first time to be special. "When did you get so smart, Sam Evans?" She asked, letting him lean his forehead against hers. Her eyes closed on its own. It was in that moment that she felt the most connected with Sam. No sexual act could ever mimic that feeling. "You are too good to me."

"I got smart when I saw that Jake Puckerman was about to take my girl away and it's the other way around, Munchkin. You're the one who is too good to and for me. Sometimes, I feel like I should pinch myself to make sure that I'm not dreaming. It's mind blowing that I'm actually here with you, even after everything I've put you through."

"Shush you…" She looked at him disapprovingly. "I don't want to talk about the past. It was dumb of us to be at each other's throats when we could have been getting along but I don't regret our dumbness. Things happened for a reason, Sam. I believe that those very reasons brought us to this point. I don't regret anything from our past and neither should you."

"So you don't regret the time you put green dye in my shampoo?" He challenged before sitting up to help her get dressed.

"Nope." Mercedes giggled as she recalled the incident. "I wouldn't have done that if you hadn't spilled coffee all over my essay. I worked hard on that essay, Sam. It took me a week to write the original and you ruined it with your coffee." She stopped talking for a moment to slip her dress back on before she continued with her speech, "You do know I got a C for that assignment, right? Mercedes Jones, never get C's. I'm a straight A student, so of course I had to seek my revenge."

"Fair enough… But for what it's worth, I did apologize." His voice muffled when he put his shirt back on. "I really was sorry, Munchkin. It wasn't like I did it on purpose." Sam drew her back into his arms after that.

"I didn't know that at the time. You were always such an asshole to me. How would I know that you weren't purposely trying to sabotage me?" She said, resting her head on his shoulder. The movie was still playing but she wasn't in the mood to watch it anymore. Their conversation was a lot more interesting than the movie anyway.

"I have a confession to make." Sam declared after a few minutes of comfortable silence.

"What is it?" She asked, as she drew shapes on his chest.

"Remember the time you were washing your dad's car and I accidentally hosed you down?"

"Yeah… What about it?"

"Well…It wasn't exactly an accident." His statement drew her attention, making her look up at him. He met her gaze and went on to say, "It was for purely selfish reasons. You were wearing a white t-shirt that day and I've always wanted to see your breasts, so when I saw that you were washing your dad's car, I decided to hose you down to get a peek at them."

"Sam! What is wrong with you? That is wrong in so many different levels!" Mercedes chided, pretending to be offended.

"I know, but I've always wanted to see them…" Sam said with a pout. "If it makes you feel better, I got a really good look at them and used it as an image to masturbate to."

At that, she burst out laughing, "Oh my god, I'm dating a pervert!"

"Okay, we're done talking about this." He said pursing his lips.

He tried to move away from her but she had him by the waist. When her laughter ceased, she kissed him softly and said, "I'm not mad about it. It's actually a compliment that you used me as a masturbatory aide. You could've used the other girls you slept with for that but you didn't and that is kinda sweet, in a perverse way..."

"So you're really not mad?" He asked as if he needed her reassurance.

"Nope." Her gaze went to check out the clock and she gasped, "We have to go, Sam. You have fifteen minutes to get me home!"

"Fuck!"

They scrambled out of the backseat and went back to the front where Sam then drove them back to her house—breaking the speed limit, she was sure—with five minutes to spare.

"I had a good time tonight." She said as they walked towards her front door, hand in hand.

He turned to her once they had reached the door and smiled, "I did too. Thank you for going on this date with me."

"No, I should be the one thanking you." She moved closer to him and went on her tiptoes, pulling his head down so that his lips were inches away from hers. "You were a great date, Sam, and this might be presumptuous of me but if you would ask me again, I would love to go on another date with you."

"You are not being presumptuous. We are going to go on many dates together." His smile made his eyes twinkle and she really liked the knowledge that she had put it there. "I'm going to kiss you goodnight now because we have about two minutes left of this date and your dad is no doubt waiting to shoot me in the ass with his shotgun if I don't have you in the door by curfew."

She giggled at that which was quickly muffled by his passionate kiss.

The kiss ended all too soon when the front door flung open and her dad said, "Go home, Sam. Date night is over."

Mercedes was beyond mortified that her dad had caught them kissing and looked apologetically at Sam. "Thanks again, Sam. I'll see you tomorrow at school."

Sam was beet red and rubbing the back of his neck—probably for the same reasons she was. He didn't say much aside from, "Good night, Munchkin. Good night, Mr Jones," before he turned around and headed back to his car.

Thomas Jones went inside as soon as Sam started walking away; leaving her to watch his retreating back. She had planned to see him off but her dad obviously didn't care for that romantic gesture, when he shouted from the living room, "Are you coming in, Mercy?"

Rolling her eyes and turning around, she said, "Coming…"

Even with the little interruptions, tonight's date had been a success. She and Sam had gotten to know each other on a personal and intimate level—pun definitely intended—and she couldn't wait to see where this date could lead them.

* * *

**So I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

**Leave me a review and tell me what you think about the date.**

**Until next time…**

**xoxo,**

**lovessamcedes**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, I know that a lot of you are heartbroken over Samcedes breaking up but I hope this chapter will put a smile on your face. No worries, I'm sure they will be back together in S6. I'm not convinced that RIB put all that development on Samcedes just so they can break them up for good. **

**Anyway, enjoy the chapter and please excuse my mistakes. My beta and I are only human. **

**Thanks to my beta ZeeJack and my girl, Lana, for giving me the inspiration to continue this story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or its characters **

* * *

Mercedes ran up the stairs—ready to strip off her clothes and get to bed. She had had the best time tonight and a good night's sleep would be the icing onto of the proverbial cake.

"How was the date?" Her head was down when she opened the door to her room, making her jump in surprise hearing Kurt's voice.

"Kurt! What are you doing in here?" Mercedes squeaked and turned on the light. Kurt was sitting on on her bed and on top of the covers—with his dirty shoes on.

"I was waiting on you." He answered nonchalantly and patted the spot next to him. "Come on. Sit down and tell me all about the date."

She stood in place, arching a brow at him. "Take off your shoes right now and don't you have anything better to do with your time?"

He took off his shoes but ignored her question. Giving her the once over, he wiggled his brows and said, "It looked like you had a great time and I want to know every detail."

Knowing that her annoying brother wouldn't leave her alone until she gave him what he wanted; Mercedes sighed in defeat and went to join him on the bed. "My date was great. We went to Breadstix for dinner and then the drive-in after that."

"Sounds fun… What else did you guys do?"

A mischievous smile spread across her face when she came up with a sure way to get rid of him, "We almost had sex in the backseat of his car-"

"Eww… I didn't mean that!" She could see him cringing before he got up and retrieved his shoes, "What is the matter with you?"

"That's what you get for being nosey." She shrugged—folding her arms and smiling smugly when he began retreating from her room, "Where are you going? Don't you want to know the details of my date? I still have more to tell!"

"No, I don't! You have issues, you know that?" Kurt said when he was standing by the door. He shook his head before leaving the room and closing the door behind him.

Mercedes laughed at her brother. Yes, it was rude of her to have done that to him but he left her no choice. Turning on some music, she danced around the room as she got ready for bed.

* * *

It took an hour for Sam to get home and settle down in bed. He had to take care of the problem in his pants as soon as he stepped into the room. Although Mr. Jones had practically scared the be-jesus out of him at the end of the date; once he was alone, he couldn't get what he and Mercedes did in the backseat of his car from out of his mind. Going down on her and their make out session had made him harder than he had ever been before and he knew that he had to rub one out, if he wanted to get some rest that night. He had always dreamed of having sex with her and was given the chance to fulfill his fantasy tonight but he had refused for the simple fact that he didn't want her to think that he only wanted her for sex.

She was worth more than that and he wanted her for more than that. Unlike with other girls, he had always wanted Mercedes to be his girlfriend. Sam had never given that label to any girl before. No one had ever held his interest long enough for him to consider giving them the title. Other girls didn't challenge him like Mercedes did and—amongst the million other reasons why he wanted her to be his girlfriend—that was one of the reasons why she held a special place in his heart. Sex with Mercedes would be mind blowing—he had no doubt about it—but before that could happen, he wanted her to be his girlfriend first. It was going to be hard on him to keep his dick in check—especially after knowing how vocal and aggressive she was with her sexual needs—but this was important to him and he was going to stick with his plan. If things went his way, she would be his girlfriend in no time. In order for that to happen, he had to court her and it had to start now.

Picking up his cell phone, he typed her a text message that read—**Sam: Hey what are you doing? Thinking about me, I hope.**—and hit send.

A minute later, his phone beeped. Her reply made him smile.

**Munchkin: I just got done dancing around my room. Wasn't thinking about you at all... What are you up to?**

**Sam: I wish I was there to see this dance. I bet you looked really sexy. Oh nothing…Just thinking about you.**

**Munchkin: I bet you wish you were. I don't know if I looked sexy or not. It was a good form of exercise though. You were? Was this thought PG 13 or rated R? I have a feeling it was rated R. Lol.**

**Sam: Oh I know you would look sexy but that's just me. Yes, I was. It was a little bit of both but, it was mostly rated R. :P**

**Munchkin: I stand by my earlier statement. I'm dating a pervert. Lol.**

**Sam: I didn't hear you complaining when I was making you cum earlier.**

**Munchkin: Anyway… Kurt asked about our date tonight and I scared him off.**

**Sam: I see you changing the subject on me there, Munchkin, but I can take a hint. How did you scare Kurt off?**

**Munchkin: You're a perceptive one, aren't you, Sam? Oh, I told him that you and I almost had sex and he bailed. Lol.**

Sam's laughter died the minute he read the later part of her message. His thoughts quickly went to, _Kurt is going to break all of my bones and leave me for dead…_

**Sam: Please tell me you're joking…**

The wait for her reply felt like forever and when he did read it, he wanted to never face his best friend again.

**Munchkin: No, I'm not. I told him that we almost had sex so that he would leave me alone. **

**Sam: I'm a dead man. Kurt is going to chop up my penis and feed them to the fishes. **

He typed the message and looked up at the ceiling—thinking of ways to spare himself from the pain that was inevitably coming his way.

**Munchkin: Relax, Sam… Kurt is not going to chop up your penis. I won't let him. Besides, I'd like to have sex with you someday and I'd be damned if anyone cut off your anatomy before I could get to it first.**

His morbid thoughts flew out the window when he read what she wrote him.

**Sam: Oh I see, so you are only saving me to use get a taste of my dick? I see your priorities now…**

**Munchkin: Lol. Now you get it… Seriously though, I don't think you have anything to worry about. Kurt understands that we're dating now and things like sex will happen. If he's giving you a hard time over this, let me know so I can handle him.**

**Sam: Are you going to be my savior from now on? If so, I wouldn't mind that at all. I hope you're right about him understanding. I love him to death but Kurt can be scary as hell if you cross him.**

**Munchkin: If needs be, yes, I'll be your savior. But honestly, I don't think you have anything to worry about. Kurt loves you too, you know. He had a talk with me earlier about treating you right, so it's not just me that he cares about. He cares about you too. **

Sam's brow flew up. He knew that Kurt loved Mercedes but he didn't know that he would want to protect him as well.

**Sam: Not gonna lie but that surprised the hell out of me. I didn't know that he would say that to you. **

**Munchkin: You kidding me right? Kurt loves you, Sam. It's obvious that he would protect you just as fiercely as you protect him.**

**Sam: Well, I don't need protecting. You and I are right for each other. I can feel it.**

He was smiling as he thought about them being a couple.

**Munchkin: I don't know if you and I are right for each other or not, but for now everything feels perfect. Thanks again for taking me out tonight, Sam. I had fun.**

Sam wanted to tell her otherwise but he decided that it was probably too soon to tell her how he truly felt about her.

**Sam: It really does feel perfect. No need to thank me, Munchkin. It really was my pleasure. I don't know which was better, the dinner or the part when you were screaming my name while I ate my dessert. ;P**

**Munchkin: You're a freak… Lol. It's late, I should go to bed. I'll see you at school, right? **

**Sam: And you're dating this freak. :) Yeah, I should probably go to bed too. You definitely will see me at school. Sweet dreams, Munchkin. Dream of me tonight.**

**Munchkin: Yeah, I guess I am. See you tomorrow, Sam, and I might just dream of you tonight. Goodnight!**

**Sam: Goodnight. **

xxxx

**At school the next day…**

Sam had been feeling uneasy ever since he stepped foot on school grounds and the bad part was he had only arrived not ten minutes ago. People were snickering and staring at him—and not in a good way either.

"Why are people staring at you?" Kurt asked, looking all around them.

"I don't know…" Sam patted his face and frowned, "Do I have a booger sticking out or something?"

"No, you don't have a booger sticking out." Kurt laughed and shook his head, "Something must be up though. They are staring at you way too hard. No offense, but you're not that good looking."

"I know…" He sent his best friend a side eye and said, "Haha… Very funny."

Not a second later, Puck came to him and pulled him away from Kurt—towards a stack of lockers. "Dude, please tell me this isn't true."

"What isn't true?" He asked, confused.

"People have been talking about how you hooked up with Mercedes at the drive-in last night. Someone recorded it and is spreading the video all around school."

"What?! What kind of a sick freak would do that?" Sam couldn't believe that this was happening. He had just started going out with Mercedes; it would crush her when she found out that what they did was being spread all over school. _She's never going to go out with me again…_

"I don't know, dude, but I think you should tell Mercedes about this."

"Yeah, I will." He nodded dejectedly. "Do you have the video?"

"I do." Puck said looking glum.

"Can I see it?"

"I don't know, dude, maybe it's better if you didn't see it." Puck shook his head.

"I have to see it, Puck. I need to see how bad it is before I talk to Mercedes." He begged.

His friend stared at him for a moment before saying, "Fine…"

Puck pulled out his phone and played him the video. He couldn't see much, the quality was poor and all you could see were shapes at best, but he could clearly hear his and Mercedes' voices and groans.

"Well, at least they can't sell this for profit." He uttered, feeling a little relieved. "I can't believe that someone would do this though..."

Sam returned the phone to Puck. His stomach was in knots. How could this be happening? He was finally getting some groundwork on Mercedes and someone had to come and ruin things.

"I'm sorry, dude…" Puck patted him on the back and frowned, "People are going to say things to and about Mercedes, so you should really talk to her. If you care about her like you claim, you need to be there to support her."

He didn't pay much attention to what his friend was saying until he heard his last remarks. Gritting his teeth, he hissed. "I don't just claim to like her, Puck. I do like her. I will stand by her no matter what anyone says and I will beat the fuck out of anyone who has a bad word to say about her!"

"Whoa… Chill out, dude." Puck said raising both his hands up in surrender. "I wasn't trying to attack you. I just wanted to make sure that you were really here for her."

Sam was beyond irritated now. "You know what, screw you, Puck. I'm sick and tired of people questioning my motives. I like Mercedes and I'm not going to bail on her just because some idiot felt the need to record our private moment." Frustrated at the whole situation, he punched a locker before walking away.

"Sam, what is going on?" He heard Kurt ask him as he passed him by.

"Not now, Kurt!" He said, rapidly walking away from his best friend in search of Mercedes.

He found her at the parking lot a few minutes later. She had just pulled in and was getting out of her car. "Get back in. We need to talk."

Sam went into the other side and entered her car on the passenger side. Taking a calming breath, he closed his eyes and exhaled before turning to look at her.

"Sam, what's wrong? You're starting to scare me." Mercedes asked with a frown.

He hated seeing that look on her face. If it were up to him, Mercedes would always be smiling.

Taking her hands in his, he gave her knuckles a kiss and looked up at her. She was smiling at him—her smile only intensified the sick feeling in his stomach, "Munchkin, I really wish that I had some really good news to tell you but I don't."

"Sam, what happened?" She pulled back but didn't release his hands. "I don't like that look on your face."

Knowing that he could no longer stall, he blew out a breath and said, "Someone recorded what we did at the drive-in last night and it's being spread out across the school."

"They did what?" She let go of his hands and covered her mouth—a shocked expression marring her beautiful face. "Oh my god, what kind of a sick pervert would do this?"

"I don't know…" He said, shaking his head.

"Have you seen it?"

"Yeah, but you can't see a thing." He reassured her. "The most you could see were shapes…"

"If they can't see a thing then what's the problem? They can't be sure that it was us"

"The problem is you could clearly hear our voices."

"Oh… But are you sure? It could still be someone else."She looked like she was about to throw up as she waited for him to answer.

He reached for her hands again and gave them a squeeze, "It was us, Munchkin. The kids have already started talking but don't worry; I'll be here with you through all of this. I don't want you to think that I'm going to walk away because that will never happen."

"I know you're not going to walk away, Sam. I know you're serious about us. You wouldn't have stopped from having sex with me last night, if you weren't serious."

"Thank you for believing me, Munchkin. Your opinion is all that matters to me." He smiled.

She flashed him a smile of her own, "That's good to know…but what are we going to do about the kids in school? I mean, I'm only human, Sam, and I can only take so much before their nasty words get to me."

"There's nothing we can do about them. I know that you can't ignore their hateful words but if we stick together, eventually they'll get sick of talking about us and move on to something else."

"You're right," She nodded, "We'll stick together and I'm not going to let the haters get to me." There was silence between them as Mercedes stared out of the windshield and worried her bottom lip. A minute later, she said, "We should go in. My class starts in ten minutes."

Mercedes tried to pull away but he didn't let go of her hand. "Wait, I have to ask you something."

There was this one question that he had been meaning to ask her ever since he heard about the video—hell, actually, ever since last night—and he wasn't going to waste anymore time.

"I know that you probably think that I'm just doing this because of the video but I'm not. I've liked you for a very long time and I want to know if you would be my girlfriend."

* * *

Mercedes could not believe the day that she was having. She had yet to step into campus grounds when she was told to get back into the car by Sam. His look of worry got her feeling scared and anxious. She couldn't tell what he was going to say to her—whatever it was, it had to be bad. When he finally blurted out the truth, she felt sick. Someone had recorded their make out session from last night and was spreading it around school. She believed his promise when he told her that he was going to stand by her, but it still didn't help alleviate the knots in her stomach. Yes, she was a very confident girl and she normally wouldn't let bullshit get to her, but she was also human and being one, she knew that there was only so much bad mouthing and name calling she could take before her confidence broke, and she didn't want that to happen. _Never let haters win_ was what she always told herself. If she let this situation break her, she would be letting the haters win and she couldn't let that be a reality. _Let them talk about you, Mercedes. Their words can only hurt you, if you let it. You have Quinn, Kurt and Sam by your side. Everything will be alright._

Feeling optimistic after her mental pep talk, she was ready to 'face the music' and get to class but Sam stopped her. She was going to ask him what was wrong but he shocked her speechless when he asked her to be his girlfriend. Without thinking, she asked, "Why?" She shook her head to clear the cobwebs in her brain before saying, "I'm sorry, that was a stupid question… I didn't mean why but why are you asking me to be your girlfriend so soon? We just had our first date, Sam."

"Because you're the only girl I could picture myself being with. It's always been you, Munchkin. You've captivate me, ever since the first time I laid eyes on you." He answered simply, "So what do you say, Miss Jones? Would you be my girlfriend?"

His steadfast sincerity solidified her trust in him. It also made it easier for her to answer his question. Flashing him a sweet smile, she said, "Yes, I would. I will be your girlfriend, Sam."

What he did next was a pleasant surprise—Sam pulled her close and kissed her breathless. Her reaction was to duel her tongue with his until she grew breathless and had to pull away.

"I take it you're happy with my answer?" She asked with their noses touching.

"Very happy… I get to tell the world that Mercedes Jones is my girlfriend and that just made my day a lot brighter." He answered, rubbing their noses together and kissing her once more.

The chiming of the school bell forced her away from his lips. Groaning at the fact that she had to leave the comfort of her car—and her new boyfriend—to go to her classes, she pouted, "I don't want to go to class now because I wanna make out with my hot boyfriend, but I know we have to go."

Sam laughed and retorted, "Well, to be fair, I don't want to go to class either because I can't get enough of kissing my beautiful girlfriend. But we have to go." He gave her a peck on the lips and got out—going around to her side to open the door for her. "Come on, Munchkin, we can continue this later." He said, stretching out his right arm, inviting her to take his hand.

"You promise?" She asked, staring up at him—still sitting in the car.

"I promise…"

Smiling at his words, she took his hand and got out of her car. After locking the doors, they walked into campus hand in hand showing solidarity to all the students who were staring at them.

* * *

**Our babies are a couple! What did you think about this new plot and what do you think will happen next? Most importantly, who do you think recorded their romp at the drive in?**

**Tell me your thoughts and guesses on your reviews.**

**Until next time,**

**xoxo,**

**lovessamcedes**


End file.
